3x02 Explain me if you can
by Lili59
Summary: Suite du 3x01 - The beach is back. Suite à vos conseils, je ferai des chapitres plus longs sauf pour certains comme le premier que je veux volontairement courts. En espérant vous retrouver nombreux et nombreuses pour cette suite!
1. Chapter 1

L'esprit ankylosé, elle courut pendant près d'un kilomètre avant que son talon gauche ne casse net. Pour de vrai, cette fois...

Elle se laissa glisser sur le trottoir, elle se laissa glisser dans l'horreur. Pleurs, sanglots... Réaction incontrôlable. Un tourbillon incompréhensible, irrésistible, l'entraînait vers le vide et le chaos. Elle ne pensait pas, elle ne pensait plus. C'était trop dur... Seuls ses nerfs la guidaient. Ses nerfs, et le vide.

Relevant la tête, elle avisa une brasserie un peu plus loin. Sans prendre la peine de sécher ses larmes, elle se redressa, ouvrant la bouche pour respirer, titubant sur sa chaussure brisée. Elle entra dans le restaurant, ne prêtant aucune attention aux clients qui observaient, stupéfaits, cette fille en larmes, bien trop chic pour ce genre d'endroit.

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, passa commande. Uniquement des plats froids, qu'elle emporta rapidement sur un plateau. Elle n'aurait pas su dire à quoi ressemblait la serveuse... Elle n'avait pas fait attention. Ou bien elle avait déjà oublié...

Elle s'assit sur une banquette dans un coin, tournant le dos au reste du restaurant. Elle déballa tous les aliments et les déposa devant elle, puis s'arrêta.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça... Non. Ce n'était pas possible... Pas maintenant, pas après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour s'en sortir. Non. Non. Non !

Elle passa une main sur son visage, sanglotant doucement.

Mais elle avait si mal... Si mal... Ce n'était pas possible, pas possible d'avoir si mal. Et ce vide... Il fallait combler ce vide.

Elle expira doucement.

Oh oui... Oui, être pleine, ne plus avoir mal. Oh oui, s'il vous plaît... Faites qu'elle n'ait plus mal, plus mal, plus mal...

Elle s'empara de l'énorme part de browni et la croqua, tendant déjà la main vers la tarte aux fraises. Elle fit passer le tout par une gorgée de soda fortement sucré, se laissant aller au bien-être éphémère provoqué par la libération des endorphines. Elle avait du mal à respirer, mais que c'était bon... Que c'était bon de ne plus penser à autre chose qu'à la prochaine part, qu'à la prochaine portion source de bien-être.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle refusât de penser à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Non... Elle ne pensait pas, tout simplement. Son cerveau s'était mis en mode automatique durant cette situation de crise. Il avait trouvé tout seul ce qui le soulagerait... Car oui, elle se sentait soulagée... Encore une bouchée, encore une, juste une... Et une autre. Ne pas penser. Oui. Ne plus jamais penser, jamais.

Jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Il y a encore quelques heures, les vacances d'été battaient leur plein et toi, cher lecteur, tu réclamais à corps et à cris les scoops de Gossip Girl… **

**Sois rassuré : il semblerait que presque tous les oiseaux aient rejoint le nid new-yorkais… A commencer par Queen B qui est apparemment rentrée à la maison juste à temps pour apprendre les ébats de son chevalier servant, à en juger par la manière dont ce dernier a arpenté Manhattan sur son destrier noir la nuit dernière pour la retrouver… **

**Tu t'ennuyais de mes potins ? Il suffisait de demander ! Merci qui ? Merci GG !**

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

_« Salut ! Bien entendu tu cherchais à joindre Blair Wal… »_

Chuck ferma rageusement le clapet de son téléphone en jurant entre ses dents.

- Je tombe mal ?

Il se détourna. Dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte se tenait Jenny, raide comme un piquet et visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Oui… marmonna le jeune homme.

Aucune envie de faire des efforts. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, cherchant tout d'abord Blair aux alentours de l'aéroport, écumant ensuite les endroits qu'elle préférait à New York. Il avait longé son appartement également, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue : il n'y avait pas de lumière. Bien entendu, il avait tenté de lui téléphoner une bonne dizaine de fois, mais elle n'avait jamais décroché. Et depuis deux heures, il tombait directement sur son répondeur, signe qu'elle avait éteint son portable.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

- Mis à part si tu as des dons de prestigitatrice et que tu peux faire apparaître qui je veux, non.

Il grognait plus qu'il ne parlait, songea Jenny. Mais, bizarrement, elle ne ressentait aucune peur. Trois jours plus tôt, elle aurait pris les jambes à son cou s'il avait agi de la sorte. Mais Chuck avait perdu un peu de son emprise sur elle, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait perçu l'être humain qui se cachait derrière ces allures de bête. Il ne montrait les crocs que parce qu'il avait mal, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Et il n'y avait pas trente mille raisons qui pouvaient expliquer un tel état.

- C'est Blair, c'est ça ?

La question était purement rhétorique. Lorsqu'elle avait lu la rumeur propagée par Gossip Girl la veille, elle avait immédiatement compris les conséquences que ce simple message aurait sur leur couple. C'était pour ça qu'elle était passée ce matin, pour voir comment irait Chuck. Elle se sentait étonnamment … concernée par ses problèmes. Il essayait vraiment de faire des efforts, et finalement tout se cassait la figure à cause de Gossip Girl. Et puis elle avait de la peine pour lui aussi. Bizarre, hein ?

- C'est dégueulasse ce qu'a écrit Gossip Girl…

- Elle a seulement retranscrit ce qu'a cru voir un de mes « petits camarades », susurra Chuck d'une voix néanmoins haineuse.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas tout expliqué à Blair ?

Chuck lui lança un regard acerbe. Forcément, pensa Jenny, il n'avait pas envie de se confier à elle… Mais sincèrement, à qui d'autre pourrait-il parler ? Pas à Nate à Miami, ni à Serena on-ne-savait-où, et encore moins à Blair… Mais il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un, Jenny en était convaincue. Elle se contenta donc de hausser un sourcil, signalant ainsi que sa tentative d'intimidation n'avait absolument aucune prise sur elle. Chuck l'observa un instant puis capitula :

- Pour lui expliquer, il faudrait déjà que je l'attrape…

- Et tu penses vraiment avoir tout fait pour ça ?

- Je ne vais pas me mettre à genoux ! siffla –t-il. Ce n'est pas mon genre, et encore moins quand je n'ai rien à me reprocher…

C'était vrai : il n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Rien du tout !

- Oui, mais elle ne le sait pas...

Touché, pensa-t-il. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Il avait fait suffisamment d'efforts : il avait été à l'aéroport, il l'avait cherchée, il l'avait appelée… Il refusait de devenir le caniche de madame. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça, jamais.

- C'est toi qui vois Chuck… dit calmement Jenny. C'est ton couple qui est en jeu après tout, pas le mien.

Elle fit volte-face, s'arrêtant cependant presque aussitôt. Elle tourna la tête sur la gauche et reprit :

- Mais juste une chose… Si les rôles étaient inversés, si c'était toi qui pensais que Blair t'avait trompé, crois-tu franchement que tu te laisserais si facilement attraper ?

Sans plus le regarder, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Chuck avec ses pensées.

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

- Salut...

A moitié nue sous le drap satiné, Serena sourit dans un demi-sommeil. Le matin était son moment préféré de la journée : l'air n'était pas encore étouffant et elle pouvait profiter à loisir des rayons de soleil qui caressaient sa peau à travers les persiennes entrouvertes. Ce moment était encore plus agréable ce matin, grâce au délicieux arôme de café qui emplissait l'air et aux doigts masculins qui lissaient ses cheveux emmêlés.

Se détournant, elle découvrit Carter qui lui souriait, une tasse de café à la main.

- Bonjour... murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

Elle se redressa, prenant garde à ce que le drap ne glisse pas.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Carter.  
- Très... Je dois avoir une de ses têtes ! se plaignit Serena en se frottant les yeux.

La main de Carter quitta ses cheveux et se posa sur les siennes.

- Je te trouve très belle... chuchota-t-il.

Un immense sourire vint éclairer le visage boudeur de Serena. Elle posa rapidement ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme en guise de remerciement et tendit la main vers la tasse de café.

- C'est trop gentil de m'apporter le café au lit...  
- Hé ! rigola le jeune homme. Pas touche !

Serena fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi ?  
- A la base, si. Mais vu à quel point il est infect, j'ai préféré me sacrifier et laisser à Dorota le soin d'en préparer un autre pour toi.  
- Carter ! Dorota est en vacances, elle est mon invitée !  
- J'y peux rien ! C'est elle qui a insisté !

Serena éclata de rire.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas...

Reprenant son sérieux, elle poursuivit :

- En tout cas, c'est gentil d'avoir essayé...  
- Hum, grimaça Carter. J'ai encore des progrès à faire...

Il déposa son index contre l'épaule de la jeune femme et le laissa dériver le long de son buste.

- Mais après la nuit que tu m'as fait passer, c'était bien le moins que je pouvais faire...

Serena eut un mouvement de recul.

- Quoi ? demanda Carter, surpris.

Serena l'observa quelques instants, bouche entrouverte, avant de secouer la tête en souriant.

- Non, rien. Excuse-moi, c'est juste que... Dis comme ça, ça sonnait un peu comme le client satisfait de la prestation de sa call girl préférée...

Le visage de Carter se décomposa. Le regard vide, il fixait Serena comme si un coup de massue venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que...

Il ne put poursuivre : Serena avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chut... Tout va bien...

Toujours souriante, elle ôta son doigt pour l'embrasser. S'il lui rendit son baiser, elle sentit de sa part un certain manque d'enthousiasme qui la surprit. Rouvrant les yeux, elle recula un peu et grimaça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Carter planta son regard dans le sien. Il la regardait bizarrement. Il avait l'air ... triste. Et en colère aussi. C'était bizarre.

Le jeune homme finit par secouer la tête.

- Rien. Est-ce que tu te sens prête ?

Serena baissa la tête. Ces dernières heures avaient été si belles qu'elle en avait presque oublié la raison de son séjour aux îles Fidji : la veille au soir, elle avait décidé qu'il n'était plus temps de tergiverser et qu'elle irait dès le lendemain voir son père. Et le lendemain, c'était aujourd'hui...

Elle eut soudain la nausée. Tant que cette visite avait été de l'ordre du projet, elle s'était senti le courage d'une lionne. Mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle se sentait plutôt la force d'un chaton.

Elle sentit une main lui caresser le dos. Se détournant, elle vit Carter qui lui souriait gentiment.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre... Je suis là.

Serena lui rendit un pauvre sourire et hocha la tête.

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

Jenny remonta le couloir, l'esprit préoccupé. Avait-elle bien fait de lui dire ça ? Après tout, elle n'était qu'une gamine, ses opinions n'avaient aucun intérêt pour Chuck Bass… Et, en imaginant qu'elles en aient, il y avait toutes les chances qu'il fasse l'inverse de ce qu'elle lui avait conseillé, uniquement pour la contrarier.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui se dessinait à l'angle du couloir. Elle ne ressentit que l'onde de choc tandis qu'elle perdait l'équilibre. Heureusement, une main ferme la maintint en place avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Jenny releva la tête.

- Nate ?

En face d'elle, le jeune homme blond lui souriait gentiment. Ce sourire tellement particulier, celui qui ne se cachait pas… Depuis leur rupture, elle avait toujours senti Nate sur la défensive, redoutant sans doute les attaques de Dan. Mais là, il était naturel … et beau à en couper le souffle. Sans compter que cette rencontre était le digne stéréotype des séries pour ados où le garçon bouscule la fille et l'aide ensuite à ramasser ses manuels scolaires éparpillés sur le sol ! Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris de bouquins ?

- Salut sœurette !

Jenny détourna la tête et découvrit Dan, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête.

- Dan !

La surprise passée, elle fronça les sourcils. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, interrogateur. Nate lui aussi jetait un coup d'œil discret à Dan, mais celui-ci se contenta d'esquisser une mimique du genre « tu vois, je t'avais prévenu ! ». C'était à n'y rien comprendre…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle. Je vous croyais à Miami ?

- On y était… répliqua Nate. Jusqu'à ce que…

Il se tourna vers Dan. Celui-ci réfléchit l'espace d'un instant et, tendant les mains, il continua précipitamment :

- … jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte que rien ne valait les new yorkaises…

Les mains sur les hanches, Jenny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dan, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à mentir… Tu n'es pas crédible une seule seconde !

- Et toi, rétorqua une voix rauque derrière elle, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas…

Jenny se pinça les lèvres et, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner, répliqua :

- J'arrêterai de me mêler des affaires des autres le jour où ils seront capables de réfléchir autrement que comme des gamins de trois ans !

Aucune voix ne répondit. Un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, Jenny reprit d'une voix ironique :

- Sur ce, messieurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

C'est d'un pas assuré qu'elle traversa le salon et remonta le dernier couloir. Au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient derrière elle, elle entendit Nate éclater de rire et dire :

- On peut dire qu'elle soigne ses sorties !

Chuck et Dan lui lancèrent un regard noir.

- Oh allez, ne le prenez pas mal ! rigola Nate. Après tout, ce ne serait pas vraiment votre petite sœur si elle ne vous faisait pas tourner en bourriques !

Dan et Chuck se lancèrent un regard horrifié. Ils en avaient presque oublié que, d'ici peu, ils partageraient la même sœur … ce qui signifiait qu'ils seraient bientôt frères.

Chuck fut le premier à se ressaisir. Reprenant son habituel visage fermé -yeux plissés, mâchoire carrée-, il changea de sujet :

- Trêve de mauvaise plaisanterie… Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas se mêler de ce qui ne vous concernait pas ? se moqua Dan.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi le doux agneau prendrait la peine de se jeter dans la gueule de loup s'il n'avait pas besoin de ses services… répliqua Chuck d'une voix aussi moqueuse que menaçante.

Nate éclata de rire.

- Allez, c'est bon les gars ! Tu as raison Chuck, on a besoin de toi. Il nous est arrivé quelque chose à Miami, et j'ai suggéré à Dan que seul le « magicien » des intrigues pouvait nous aider…

Chuck esquissa un demi-sourire, flatté. Il tendit une main, invitant Nate à s'asseoir. Dan leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit également sur l'élégant canapé en cuir. Cela ne changea rien : Chuck l'ignora totalement, s'adressant à Nate pour lui demander davantage d'explications :

- Je t'écoute…

- Oh, ça va aller vite ! Figure-toi que, depuis deux semaines, un garçon dénommé Scott passe son temps dans la galerie du père de Rufus. Rien de bien étonnant, sauf que nous l'avons surpris en train de nous guetter devant notre hôtel à Miami. Peu de chance que ce soit une coïncidence, il a dû apprendre que nous y séjournions car Dan et son père ont échangé une conversation téléphonique à ce sujet… Nous sommes donc partis sans laisser d'adresse pour te demander conseil.

Les mains jointes, Chuck fronça les sourcils.

- Et Dan est sûr de ne pas le connaître ?

- Oui… répondit Nate tandis que Dan levait les yeux au ciel, agacé par le peu de considération de Chuck.

- Connaît-il son nom de famille ?

Nate se tourna vers Dan qui fit un signe de tête.

- Apparemment non.

- Hum…

Chuck garda le silence un instant, réfléchissant.

- Sans son nom de famille, difficile de faire des recherches à son sujet. Et, si vous le lui demandez, il y a toutes les chances qu'il se méfie. Dans ce cas, soit il mentira soit il disparaîtra dans la nature… Je ne vois donc qu'une seule possibilité.

- Laquelle ? demanda Dan.

- Engager un détective privé. A mon avis, dès que Scott aura remarqué votre départ, il reviendra à New York pour tenter de glaner de nouvelles informations à la galerie. C'est là que le détective devra l'attendre, afin de le suivre et de découvrir son identité.

- Je n'ai pas les moyens ! s'exclama Dan. Tu crois que tout le monde a une fortune à gaspiller dans des futilités ou quoi ?

- Si tu estimes que découvrir pourquoi ce Scott te suit est une futilité, je ne vois pourquoi je perds mon temps…

Chuck se leva lentement, témoignant ainsi son désir de parachever la conversation.

- Oh les gars, ça va ! les interrompit Nate.

Il se leva à son tour, imité par Dan. Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre :

- Vous avez raison tous les deux… Il nous faut un détective, mais Dan n'a pas la somme nécessaire. Alors…

- Hors de question que tu payes pour moi ! l'interrompit Dan.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais proposer, répliqua Nate. A vrai dire, quitte à être coincés à New York, je me disais que nous pourrions peut-être tenter une nouvelle expérience…

Chuck et Dan froncèrent les sourcils. Nate contint un sourire amusé : ces deux-là se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient !

Reprenant son sérieux, il explicita son propos :

- Vous connaissez le dicton « On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même » ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Repéré : Chuck Bass au garde-à-vous devant la résidence Waldorf. **

**Queen B. aurait-elle la nostalgie de son règne passé au point de vouloir convertir ses anciens amants en hallebardiers ? **

**Dommage pour toi Little B. : il y a déjà un bon moment que Cupidon ne fait plus partie de ta haie d'honneur !**

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

La sonnerie du sms se noya dans le tapage de l'avenue. Raide comme un i, Chuck resta résolument concentré sur l'interphone qui lui faisait face tandis que son visage se fendait en un sourire amer : ironie du sort, il s'était trouvé dans la même posture moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. A l'aéroport, il avait attendu le bon vouloir de Melle Waldorf, une rose dans la main, son cœur dans l'autre. Un cœur qui s'était remis à battre l'espace d'un instant, juste assez longtemps pour se rappeler à lui avant de l'abandonner…

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes qu'il était là, devant cet interphone, à ne savoir que faire. Encore une fois il devait se mettre à nu, encore une fois il devait ravaler sa fierté. Et il ressentait un profond sentiment d'injustice : quelques mois plus tôt il s'était battu, pour elle. Puis il avait changé, pour elle. Et alors qu'elle l'avait enfin jugé digne de sa personne, alors qu'il se montrait enfin digne de sa confiance, on essayait de lui reprendre cette dignité ! Il ne voulait pas s'agenouiller, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il était Chuck Bass !

Son sourire cynique disparut : mais à quoi servait-il d'être Chuck Bass s'il l'était sans Blair Waldorf ? Ils étaient un ensemble, un tout, un atome qui avait besoin de son électron négatif comme de son noyau positif pour s'électriser. Aussi humiliant que cela fût, il avait besoin d'elle.

Expirant un peu d'air entre ses lèvres pincées, il appuya sur la sonnette.

*****

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Son portable à la main, elle ne parvenait plus qu'à voir le nom « Chuck Bass » dans le message de Gossip Girl. Grâce à cette missive, aucun doute n'était possible sur l'identité de son visiteur.

Ainsi Chuck avait sonné… Il avait osé. Elle l'imaginait, juste là, quelques mètres en dessous d'elle…

Les sanglots se mêlèrent à un rire nerveux, le tout secouant sa poitrine avec une force qui frôlait l'hérésie.

Bien sûr qu'il avait osé ! Une fois qu'il avait découvert le message de Gossip Girl, il s'était retrouvé piégé, il n'avait plus eu le choix au risque de se faire traiter de lâche … encore une fois ! Car ce n'était que ça, que ça. Avec Chuck, tout n'était qu'une question d'image.

Les idées qu'elle ressassait depuis des heures lui revinrent, confuses. Au milieu de sa détresse, au milieu de l'appartement sombre, elle avait tenté d'organiser son chaos intérieur pour donner un sens à cette trahison. Cette trahison qu'elle avait pressentie sans se l'expliquer, et ce quoiqu'en ait dit Serena… Elle la revoyait sur la plage, lui disant que Chuck l'aimait… Se pouvait-il que cette scène n'ait eu lieu que trente-six heures plus tôt ? Trente-six heures avaient-elles réellement suffi à briser définitivement Blair Waldorf ? N'en fallait-il donc pas plus ?

Et voilà qu'après ces heures de questionnements nocturnes, elle comprenait enfin : non, cette décrépitude ne s'était pas jouée en une seule journée. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé cette année l'avait fragilisée. Quant à Chuck, sa trahison n'était pas le fruit de leur querelle de pacotille avant son départ pour les îles Fidji. Non, au contraire, tout ceci n'était que la suite logique de l'évolution du jeune homme. Et elle ne parlait pas que de son … inconstance. Non, elle parlait surtout d'avant, du moment où il avait soi-disant voulu bâtir une relation sérieuse avec elle.

Chuck était ce qu'il était : un enfant brisé, assoiffé de reconnaissance. Le lycée touchant à sa fin, il avait réalisé que sa réputation d'ado rebelle était un peu dépassée. Celle de l'homme d'affaires devenait plus branchée. Alors il avait modifié son comportement, se donnant des airs respectables. Et il l'avait utilisée comme un accessoire ; il l'avait prise à son bras comme elle exhibait son dernier Vuitton.

Elle essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. La colère prenait l'ascendant sur son désarroi. Il s'était servi d'elle. Oui, il s'était servi d'elle dans sa quête de respectabilité. Jamais il n'avait été question d'histoire d'amour, jamais. Il lui avait menti. C'était ça, oui ! Oh, peut-être avait-il ressenti quelque chose, ça, c'était possible… Mais jamais il n'avait réellement souhaité construire une relation avec elle.

Et même s'il l'avait voulu, ça se serait avéré impossible… Qu'est-ce que Gossip Girl avait dit la veille déjà ? Question idiote… Ce message, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle l'avait lu et relu, jusqu'à ce que son cœur se vide du dernier espoir : elle était une morue. Une morue…

Elle n'était pas assez bien. Elle n'était jamais assez bien, pour personne. Pas assez aimante pour son père… Pas assez belle pour que sa mère… Pas assez respectable pour la nouvelle Serena … Et tout simplement pas assez pour Chuck. Car si elle l'avait été, elle aurait su le retenir… Elle n'était pas assez, pas assez… Et elle ne le serait jamais.

Nouveau coup de sonnette.

Un éclair déchira son esprit avant de laisser place aux ténèbres.

Vide, néant, trou noir.

Bouche ouverte, elle regarda devant elle sans qu'aucune image ne se grave sur sa rétine pour autant, avec cette impression vertigineuse d'un tourbillon noir à l'intérieur de son corps qui aspirait ses pensées, ses émotions, sa raison.

Pourquoi sonnait-il à nouveau ?

Ca n'avait pas de sens : sa réputation était sauve, il n'avait nul besoin de se manifester à nouveau…

Pourquoi sonnait-il à nouveau ? Quel intérêt ?

Sa tête se mit à remuer dans tous les sens sans qu'elle le voulût. Comme réveillé par les soubresauts de son corps, son esprit se remit en marche. Trop tard… Elle le savait, elle le sentait : ça allait recommencer. Cette dichotomie entre sa volonté et ses actions, entre son esprit et son corps... Le pilote automatique était à nouveau en marche et la fin inéluctable…

Mais pourquoi avait-il sonné, pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui imposait-il cela ? Par pitié, ne pouvait-on pas la laisser sombrer seule, tranquillement ?

Les soubresauts la malmenaient de plus en plus violemment, ils étaient comparables à ceux d'une crise d'épilepsie désormais. Ca allait arriver… Même si elle ne l'avait pas voulu, ça arriverait… Autant éviter de salir le carrelage de la salle de bain…

Elle se mit à genoux et, retenant ses cheveux d'une main, posa l'autre sur l'extrémité de la cuvette pour se retenir. Elle plongea son regard dans l'eau bleutée au fond du réceptacle tandis que ses doigts menus partaient à la recherche du fond de sa gorge.

Ici…

Son diaphragme se souleva immédiatement, et elle retira ses doigts juste à temps.

La crise dura plusieurs minutes, plusieurs salves de vomissements se succédant à un rythme effréné. Lorsqu'elles ne s'enchaînaient pas assez vite, Blair repartait à la recherche du fond de sa gorge…

Ce n'était pas que la sensation fût agréable en elle-même, loin de là… Mais justement. Justement, son corps était enfin en harmonie avec ses états d'âme : elle le faisait souffrir tout comme son âme souffrait… Et c'était bon… Oui, il y avait une forme de plaisir dans cette douleur. Se faire mal. C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait de toute façon… Elle n'était qu'une morue, qu'une morue qui se délestait d'un peu du poids de sa peine…

Qu'y avait-il de mal à cela après tout ? Pourquoi avoir autant de scrupules à se faire du bien ? Pour elle ? Voyons, tout ce qu'elle risquait c'était de perdre un peu de poids et redevenir la sirène qui avait envoûté Chuck de ses chants... Pour les autres ? Allons allons… Qui s'en souciait ? Serena roucoulait avec Carter aux îles Fidji, sa mère avec Cyrus à Rome…

Et puis, même s'ils l'apprenaient, même si elle les décevait, ce ne serait pas la première fois, hein ?

Elle était Blait Waldorf.

Elle n'était pas assez.

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

Il devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle revienne car, contrairement à l'avant-veille, il était rasé de près. Son visage semblait un peu plus juvénile ainsi, plus conforme aux souvenirs de Serena… Malgré tout, la différence était toujours là : les rides, les yeux tristes… Quatre années avaient marqué le visage de son père tout comme elles avaient marqué une rupture dans leur relation.

Se sentant sans doute observé, Keith tourna la tête en sa direction. Serena rougit et s'empressa de détourner le regard. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de soda pour se donner une contenance.

- Et si nous nous installions sur la terrasse ? proposa-t-elle, soudain désireuse de sentir l'air frais sur son visage. Il ne fait pas encore trop chaud, et ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de la vue…

Keith observa furtivement Brett et Devon à travers la baie vitrée avant de concentrer à nouveau son attention sur sa fille.

- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas très conseillé… Il vaut mieux éviter que je sois vu, surtout si près du procès… bredouilla-t-il en guise d'excuse.

- Oh… murmura Serena. Je comprends.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Père et fille s'évitaient soigneusement du regard. Serena se sentait affreusement embarrassée : qu'était-on censé dire à son père lorsqu'on venait de le retrouver après quatre ans d'absence ? Qui plus est quand on venait d'apprendre que ce père était un ancien toxicomane aujourd'hui protégé par le FBI parce qu'il n'avait osé dénoncer un meurtre onze ans plus tôt ?

- Comment ça va l'école ?

Serena tourna la tête, surprise. Comme lors de sa première visite, elle eut la désagréable sensation que son père souhaitait faire comme si la situation était normale. Or la situation était tout sauf normale.

Serena ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui balancer une réplique cinglante, lorsqu'elle remarqua que Keith se dandinait sur son siège. Apparemment, lui non plus n'était pas très à l'aise… Elle poussa un soupir.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas commencer par échanger quelques banalités ? Parler de ses études était toujours plus intéressant que disserter sur la pluie et le beau temps… Et puis, ça lui donnait l'occasion d'annoncer à son père son entrée à l'université, de le rendre fier d'elle… Une bouffée d'orgueil l'envahit et c'est même avec un sourire qu'elle répondit enfin :

- Ca va… J'ai reçu mon diplôme le mois dernier, et j'ai été acceptée à Brown.

- Oui, je suis au courant.

Le visage de la jeune femme se défit.

- Comment ça, « tu es au courant » ?

- Je te l'ai dit, tu es surveillée par le FBI. Et ils me donnent régulièrement de tes nouvelles. De toi, mais aussi d'Eric et de ta mère bien sûr…

- Bien sûr.

Son ton avait été sec. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas poursuivre. Elle avait très envie de demander à son père pourquoi il lui avait posé la question étant donné qu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse, lui qui était si bien renseigné !

Et puis après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? C'était lui le méchant, pas elle ! Elle avait bien le droit de lui dire ses quatre vérités, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait preuve d'une attitude suffisamment exemplaire pour qu'elle lui doive un respect inconditionnel !

Sa résolution était prise lorsqu'une voix masculine s'éleva dans les airs :

- Ce que vous ne savez sans doute pas Mr Van Woodsen, c'est que Serena souhaite devenir architecte…

Serena tourna la tête vers la silhouette masculine assise à côté d'elle sur le canapé mais Carter gardait la tête résolument tournée.

- Vraiment ? demanda Keith.

Visiblement, le sujet l'intéressait : il s'était redressé sur son fauteuil et attendait clairement la suite.

- Oui. Et elle est très douée vous savez. Enfin, pour l'instant elle n'a rien créé. Tout du moins, pas à ma connaissance... Mais lorsque nous vous avons cherché à Santorini, elle m'a épaté dans sa manière de parler des constructions. Elle a l'œil, vraiment.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! s'exclama Keith, visiblement très fier de sa progéniture. Nous avons toujours été doués dans les arts visuels dans ma famille. Ce doit être dans les gênes !

Il éclata de rire.

- Dans ce cas, conclut Serena, j'espère que tes gênes ne m'auront pas également transmis un certain penchant pour la coke et la couardise.

Le sourire de Keith s'évanouit aussitôt.

- Serena, s'il te plaît, ne gâche pas tout… la supplia-t-il.

- Tout gâcher ? répéta-t-elle avec un hoquet de surprise. Parce que c'est moi qui vais tout gâcher ?

- Serena, je me suis déjà excusé pour…

- Et tu crois vraiment que c'est suffisant ? le coupa-t-elle. Tu penses vraiment que le sujet est clos et que nous allons pouvoir reprendre une vie de famille normale en deux temps trois mouvements ?

Elle se leva, au comble de l'énervement.

- Tu veux une preuve que la situation n'est pas normale papa ? Il te suffit de regarder dehors ! cria-t-elle en tendant l'index en direction de la baie vitrée. La situation est tellement anormale que nous ne pouvons même pas sortir sur la terrasse pour boire un soda, voilà la vérité ! La situation est tellement anormale que je suis suivie à mon insu depuis des années ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Tu as sans doute appris des choses sur moi que je n'aurais jamais voulu que tu saches ! Comment as-tu pu bafouer ainsi ma vie privée, mon intimité ? En fait, tu n'es qu'une espèce de pervers cloîtré chez lui et qui vit à travers la vie de ses enfants !

- Serena, je te prierais de surveiller ton langage ! cria Keith, se levant à son tour.

Serena éclata de rire.

- Et en quel honneur dis-moi ? Parce que tu es mon « père » ? Voyons, ça fait quatre ans que je n'ai plus de père, tu es bien placé pour le savoir !

Carter se leva à son tour et essaya d'assainir la situation :

- Serena, calme-toi… murmura-t-il d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Tu risques de dire des mots que tu regretteras par la suite.

Serena se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule de son emprise.

- Et alors ?

Elle se tourna vers son père et poursuivit :

- Ce ne serait pas grave : il me suffirait de demander pardon et on ferait ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé, hein papa ?

- Serena, tu dépasses les bornes… grommela son père. Je t'ai demandé pardon, mais visiblement tu n'es pas prête à accepter mes excuses. Or, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Alors, tant que tu ne seras pas véritablement prête à me pardonner, je crois que nous serons dans une impasse.

Contournant la table basse, il traversa le salon à grandes enjambées.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Serena, sous le choc.

Keith s'arrêta un instant et tourna la tête vers sa fille.

- Je te l'ai dit Serena, nous sommes visiblement dans une impasse, et te laisser m'insulter n'y changera rien. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, et je suis prêt à tout faire pour me racheter. Je suis prêt à te donner du temps, de l'attention. Je suis prêt à tout, mais à une condition : que cela nous fasse avancer. Or, pour le moment, je ne vois qu'une gamine en colère qui veut se venger, pas une jeune femme désireuse de prendre un nouveau départ.

Il reprit sa route, imperturbable, tandis que Serena l'observait bouche bée. Juste avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir, il s'arrêta et murmura sans se retourner :

- Sache en tout cas que je ne t'en veux pas, Sery, et que le jour où tu auras vraiment envie de renouer le contact avec moi, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte…

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

- Imperméable ?

- Ok !

- Chapeau à larges bords ?

- Ok !

- Lunettes de soleil ?

- Ok !

- Loupe ?

Dan se gratta la tête.

- Heu… Tu crois vraiment que c'est utile ? Je veux dire, j'ai pas l'intention de m'infiltrer dans les fichiers du FBI pour y rechercher les empreintes de Scott !

- Oh, allez quoi ! râla Nate. Déjà que nos vacances à Miami sont tombées à l'eau, ne gâche pas le peu de fun qu'il nous reste en faisant ton rabat-joie ! On est des détectives, oui ou non ?

- Oui… reconnut Dan en ouvrant de grands yeux moqueurs. Mais version NCIS, pas Colombo !

Le jeune Humphrey plissa les yeux et, faisant mine de retirer une pipe de sa bouche, imita la célèbre enquêteur :

- Je vous trouve un peu jeune pour avoir une femme, M. Archibald !

Nate éclata de rire.

- On fait pas un remake de Colombo ! D'Alias plutôt !

Dan arqua un sourcil et rétorqua :

- Tu te prends pour Jennifer Garner maintenant ?

- Non… Je me prends pour Mickael Vartan ! Mais je veux bien être accompagné par Jennifer Garner … à condition qu'elle soit nue sous son imper !

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu veux un Donut ? demanda Nate tout en ouvrant son sac à dos.

- Parce qu'en plus tu as apporté des Donuts ! s'exclama Dan.

- Ben quoi ? On est dans une voiture en train de guetter le moment où Scott entrera dans la galerie de ton père, faut bien manger ! Et puis une planque n'est pas une planque sans Donut !

Et il se donna raison en croquant un morceau de la pâtisserie. Dan le regarda faire en souriant.

- Je te trouve de bien bonne humeur cette après-midi… remarqua-t-il. Je veux dire, jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable d'un esprit aussi…

Comme il hésitait sur l'adjectif opportun, Nate lui vint en aide :

- Imaginatif ?

- Non, c'est pas tout à fait ça…

- Méticuleux ?

- Non plus.

- Heu… Doué ?

- Je sais ! s'exclama Dan. Puéril !

Nate fit la moue quelques instants avant qu'un doux sourire n'éclaire son visage.

- Je sais pas, je me sens … bien. Oui, je me sens bien. Ca faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé d'ailleurs !

- Hein hein…

Le ton que Dan avait employé était amusé, ironique et un brin caustique. Nate fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien rien… déclara Dan en piochant un Donut dans le sachet. Disons que je trouve ça « étrange » que cette euphorie ait commencé juste après que nous soyons allés chez Chuck…

Nate rigola.

- La seule façon que connaît Chuck pour me rendre euphorique, c'est de verser du whisky dans mon verre… Or il ne nous a rien proposé à boire, continua-t-il pour lui-même.

- Tu crois que c'est parce que j'étais là ? s'enquit Dan.

- Non, il avait l'air contrarié avant même de s'apercevoir de ta présence. Non, c'était autre chose… murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'était rembruni en un instant.

- Mais de toute façon je ne parlais pas de Chuck… répliqua Dan pour le sortir de ses pensées.

Nate se tourna vers lui, intrigué.

- De qui parlais-tu alors ?

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

Nate hocha la tête lentement en ouvrant de grands yeux pour signaler son incompréhension. Dan poussa un soupir et explicita ses pensées :

- En arrivant chez Chuck, nous avons croisé Jenny…

Le visage de Nate se décomposa. Dan lui lança un regard amusé et, croquant un morceau de Donut, il reporta son attention sur la façade de la _Bedford Avenue Gallery_. De toute façon, mieux valait se taire : Nate avait de quoi réfléchir pour les prochaines heures, et ce avec ou sans beignet.


	4. Chapter 4

_« Salut ! Bien entendu tu cherchais à … »_

Chuck ferma le clapet de son téléphone et le posa rageusement sur la commode de sa chambre. Relevant la tête, il observa son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, redécouvrant le teint blafard et les traits tirés qui ne le quittaient plus.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de plus ? Il l'avait cherchée une nuit entière, il avait été chez elle, il avait sonné. Deux fois ! Et elle n'avait pas répondu, pas même pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir !

Pourtant, aucun doute n'était permis : Blair était bel et bien chez elle. Le portier avait refusé de le laisser passer, expliquant qu'il avait reçu des consignes très strictes : Melle Waldorf ne se sentait pas bien, elle ne désirait être dérangée sous aucun prétexte.

Chuck plissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça… Que lui avait-il exactement dit déjà ? Elle était … « souffrante ». Oui, c'était bien le mot qu'il avait utilisé.

Les lèvres pincées, Chuck baissa la tête.

S'énerver ne servait à rien… D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas en colère après Blair. Non, c'était à l'idiot qui avait pris ce cliché totalement faussé qu'il en voulait, à Gossip Girl qui avait propagé la rumeur sans aucune preuve, et même à Jenny qui lui avait donné des conseils idiots…

Mais surtout, il s'en voulait à lui. Parce que, après tout, c'était lui qui avait déclenché cette avalanche. Si seulement il avait dit à Blair avant son départ que oui, elle lui manquerait… Si seulement il avait pris la peine de lui téléphoner lorsqu'elle était aux îles Fidji… Si seulement il n'avait pas raccompagné cette masseuse jusqu'à la porte… Oui, tout était de sa faute. Et c'était Blair qui en faisait les frais.

« Souffrante »…

Chuck carra la mâchoire. Bien entendu qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à l'interphone… Si la situation avait été inversée, il aurait agi de la même manière. Parce que, finalement, ils étaient pareils : en cas de conflit, ils montaient au créneau, combattant d'arrache-pied pour la victoire ou pour garder la tête haute en cas de défaite. Mais en cas de véritable crise, tous deux se muraient dans un silence fier, cachant leur faiblesse aux yeux du monde.

Ce qui signifiait que Blair était en crise. En vraie crise.

Il s'empara de son téléphone et, sans réfléchir, appuya sur la touche « 1 » du clavier.

Tandis que le numéro était saisi automatiquement, il comprit : depuis le début, il s'apitoyait sur son sort, estimant injuste de devoir ramper alors là même qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher… Mais Jenny avait raison : le plus injuste dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas qu'il doive faire le premier pas alors qu'il était innocent. Non, le plus injuste c'était que Blair souffre sans aucune raison.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le message vocal résonner. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à redevenir le Chuck Bass des années sombres ? Il l'avait pourtant bel et bien cru mort, cet ado capricieux et égoïste… Il pensait avoir définitivement tiré un trait dessus des semaines plus tôt, le jour où, accoudé au comptoir du _Russian Tea Room_, il avait décidé que désormais Blair passerait avant tout le reste. Il s'était employé à tenir cette promesse, lui brisant le cœur pour son bien, lui offrant ensuite le bal de ses rêves… Et enfin, le jour où il avait été certain que plus jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, il lui avait offert les trois mots qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps…

Il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Et d'ailleurs, même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne l'aurait pas pu. Blair était au plus mal, et cette simple pensée lui retournait l'estomac.

Un « bip » sonore le sortit de sa léthargie.

- Blair…

Sa gorge était tellement serrée que ce simple mot l'étrangla. Il toussota légèrement et, carrant la mâchoire, reprit :

- Blair, c'est moi… Tu refuses de me parler, alors peut-être accepteras-tu de m'écouter… Cette rumeur est fausse. Cette fille s'appelle Anita Porry, c'est une masseuse professionnelle. Tu peux vérifier, son numéro est dans l'annuaire… Je…

Il hésita. Dévoiler ses sentiments sur un répondeur était tout bonnement ridicule, seuls les prolétaires pouvaient s'abaisser à ce genre de démonstration grandiloquente et franchement dégradante…

- Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait… Je…

Des images défilèrent soudain devant ses yeux : Blair lui lançant son serre-tête depuis la piste de danse… Blair glissant doucement vers lui sur le siège-arrière de la limousine… Blair lui tendant la main sur le toit du _Victrola_…

- Blair… Ce que je t'ai dit il y a quinze jours… Ca n'a pas changé. Rappelle-moi... S'il te plaît.

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

Affublée d'un large chapeau en paille, Dorota sirotait tranquillement une Margarita sur la terrasse lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua violemment.

- … puis pour qui se prend-t-il ? criait une voix féminine qu'elle reconnut comme appartenant à Serena.  
La petite femme replète se leva aussitôt. Enfilant son peignoir à la va-vite, elle entra à pas de loup dans le salon de la villa où Serena faisait les cent pas.

- C'est le monde à l'envers ! Non seulement il disparait pendant quatre ans, me donnant toutes les raisons du monde de le détester, mais en plus, quand il réapparait, il arrive à retourner la situation et à ME faire passer pour la méchante !

Dorota hésita : quelle ligne de conduite devait-elle adopter ? Après tout, elle n'était pas directement concernée par les problèmes de Miss Serena… Mais la jeune femme semblait à bout de nerfs, peut-être pourrait-elle lui venir en aide ?

- Serena, tu devrais te calmer…

A quelques mètres de la tornade blonde, Mister Carter semblait bouleversé. Il poursuivit :

- Tu sais, la situation doit être difficile à gérer pour ton père aussi, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de faire quelques gaffes… Il ne te connaît pas très bien, il n'a pas dû réaliser combien il te blesserait en disant cela…  
- Et si encore il avait été le seul ! cria Miss Serena.

Dorota fit un pas en arrière. Non, décidemment, mieux valait ne pas intervenir… Si Mister Carter lui-même ne parvenait à rien, que pourrait faire une humble gouvernante face à cette déferlante de colère ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Que mon père ne me connaisse pas, c'est une chose ! répliqua Miss Serena. Mais toi, toi qui est soi-disant sous mon charme depuis tant d'années, comment as-tu pu te comporter ainsi si tu me connais si bien ?

- Quoi ?

Mister Carter semblait sonné.

- De quel droit t'es-tu permis de dire à mon père que je voulais devenir architecte ? Il venait tout juste de dire qu'il me faisait surveiller par le gouvernement depuis des années, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de lui donner une des rares informations qui m'étaient encore privées ! Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir révélé ma position sexuelle préférée tant que tu y étais ?

Les lèvres de Dorota s'arrondirent jusqu'à former un petit O choqué.

- Serena…

- Non, pas d'excuse ! J'en ai assez, tu comprends ? A chaque fois que je m'attache à un homme, il finit par me décevoir… Que ce soit Dan, mon père et maintenant toi ! Je commence à penser…

Elle s'interrompit. Dorota eut un petit sourire : Miss Serena avait réalisé qu'elle allait franchir le point de non-retour, et elle avait su s'arrêter à temps. Tout allait s'arranger désormais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu commences à penser ?

Le regard de la gouvernante dévia vers Mister Carter. Elle écarquilla les yeux : toute trace de douceur avait disparu du visage masculin. Il était désormais déformé par la colère. Quoique, en avisant mieux, Dorota y discernait également autre chose… Mais quoi exactement ?

- Alors Serena, que penses-tu ? Aurais-tu peur de dévoiler ta pensée ? Ca ne te ressemble pas pourtant…

Le visage de Miss Serena se durcit sous le coup de la provocation. Dorota fit la grimace : aïe…

- Je commence à penser que je serais mieux toute seule !

Dorota tourna la tête vers Mister Carter. Celui-ci gardait une immobilité inquiétante.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux… murmura-t-il enfin.

- C'est ce que je veux, répliqua Serena fermement. Je monte faire mes bagages, je prends le prochain avion. Il n'y a plus rien qui me retienne ici !

La jeune femme fit volte-face et Dorota l'entendit monter les escaliers à petits pas pressés. Reportant son attention sur Mister Carter, elle le vit serrer les poings.

Contre toute attente, celui-ci traversa soudainement la pièce et abattit son poing contre le mur. Dorota eut un petit sursaut mais, mue par une intuition, ne bougea pas.

Mister Carter tourna la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la gouvernante. Celle-ci plongea dans le regard du jeune homme, cherchant à y déceler le sentiment qu'elle avait cru y voir quelques instants plus tôt. Ils restèrent ainsi à se toiser quelques instants.

Enfin, le jeune homme secoua la tête et lui tourna le dos. Il traversa le salon et sortit, non sans claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Dorota eut un petit sourire en coin : cette fois, elle avait compris. Aucun doute n'était permis…

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

La radio diffusait la dernière chanson à la mode lorsque Dan aperçut une tignasse brune familière s'approcher de la _Bedford Avenue Gallery_. Il plissa les yeux. Non, aucun doute n'était permis : c'était bien Scott qui pénétrait dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Sans tourner la tête, il secoua Nate par l'épaule.

- Hum ? grommela ce dernier, émergeant péniblement de ses pensées.

- Tu as vu ?

- Vu quoi ? s'enquit le jeune millionnaire, tournant la tête vers l'extérieur.

Dan ne résista pas à la tentation de le taquiner :

- Ah ben bravo le détective ! Heureusement que je suis là ! Tu dormais ou quoi ?

- Non, je … réfléchissais.

- Sans blague ! se moqua Dan.

Depuis que le sujet « Jenny » avait été mis sur le tapis, la planque s'était déroulée dans un silence respectueux, pour ne pas dire monacal. Ce qui n'était pas rien étant donné que trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis… Néanmoins, l'heure n'était pas à la dispersion : Dan préféra recadrer son camarade plutôt qu'entretenir ses pensées silencieuses.

- Scott vient d'entrer dans la galerie… expliqua-t-il.

- Oh !

Le jeune homme se redressa sur son siège, soudain vif et alerte.

- Ca fait longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

- Une minute je dirais… Et à mon avis il ne va pas tarder à en ressortir car mon père va fermer d'une seconde à l'autre…

- Déjà ? s'étonna Nate.

- Ben il est dix-huit heures tu sais, il a bien le droit à un peu de repos lui aussi…

- Il est déjà dix-huit heures ?

Nate avait l'air totalement ahuri. Dan sourit :

- Le temps a tendance à passer vite lorsqu'on pense à une jolie fille… se moqua-t-il.

Nate se renfrogna aussitôt et Dan dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. De toute façon, l'effort ne fut pas long puisque, au même moment, Scott franchit la porte de la galerie.

- Le voilà… murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Nate. On sort ?

- Je ne sais pas… reconnut Dan.

- Si on reste là et qu'il prend le métro, on est mal… prévint Nate.

- Je sais, déclara Dan. D'un autre côté, je pensais que tu avais un plan d'attaque, Colombo !

De l'autre côté de la rue, Scott traversait le trottoir. Nate et Dan retinrent leur souffle jusqu'au moment où ils virent le jeune homme brun lever la main. Un taxi s'arrêta à quelques mètres et il grimpa à l'intérieur.

- Ouf… souffla Nate.

- Oui, bon maintenant y'a plus qu'à le suivre ! énonça Dan, soudain enthousiaste, tout en mettant le moteur en marche.

La voiture s'inséra sans encombre dans le trafic. La circulation était dense à cette heure de la journée et les deux jeunes gens n'eurent aucun mal à suivre le véhicule jaune qui remontait désormais _Atlantic Avenue_.

- Tu devrais pas laisser autant de voitures entre nous... conseilla Nate.

- Si je m'approche, il risque de nous voir !

- Oui mais…

Au moment où Nate reprit la parole, le feu tricolore passa au rouge.

- … si on se fait coincer par un feu et que…

Les voitures qui patientaient dans la rue perpendiculaire s'engagèrent dans _Atlantic Avenue_. On comptait parmi elles une dizaine de taxis.

- … d'autres taxis se mettent entre nous, on ne saura plus lequel suivre !

Dan étouffa un juron. Le feu repassa au vert et il appuya brusquement sur l'accélérateur.

- Sors tes lunettes de soleil ! ordonna-t-il.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Nate.

- Pour les mettre, idiot ! Je vais me mettre sur la file de gauche. Toi, tu regardes qui se trouve dans les taxis sur la voie de droite… Dès que tu le vois, tu me le dis et je me mets derrière lui. Note le numéro de la plaque aussi, au cas où on le perde à nouveau !

- Et si son taxi est sur la voie de gauche ?

Si la scène avait été représentée sous forme de BD, Dan aurait été représenté avec une immense bulle remplie de hiéroglyphes très explicites sortant de sa bouche.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils eurent remontés la file autant que possible.

- Je l'ai pas vu. Il doit être à gauche. Attends !

Nate plissa les yeux.

- Tu vois le taxi devant la Chevrolet grise là-bas ?

- Ouais…

- J'ai l'impression que Scott est à l'intérieur.

- Tu crois ou tu es sûr ?

- Hé j'ai des lunettes de soleil, pas à rayons X !

Dan poussa un soupir. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas de meilleure piste… Il se réinséra rapidement sur la voie de droite lorsqu'il vit le taxi tourner vers l'Est et le suivit. La rue n'était plus qu'à une voie, et la Chevrolet les empêchait toujours d'approcher de plus près.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on suive le bon… soupira Nate après une dizaine de minutes.

- Pourquoi ?

- De un, on s'approche de JFK. Il est donc probable que ce soit quelqu'un qui se rende à l'aéroport… De deux, pourquoi Scott viendrait-il chaque jour dans une galerie de Brooklyn s'il vivait à plusieurs dizaines de pâtés de maisons de là ?

- Parce qu'il y chercherait quelque chose … ou quelqu'un.

Nate tourna la tête vers Dan et fronça les sourcils.

- Ca sentirait mauvais tout ça.

- A qui le dis-tu…

Le jeune homme appuya tout à coup sur la pédale de frein. Nate tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le taxi qui s'était immobilisé au milieu de la voie. Le conducteur de la Chevrolet appuya sur le klaxon pour montrer son mécontentement, tandis qu'un jeune homme brun sortait du véhicule jaune.

Dan et Nate tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre au même instant. Sans un mot, Nate enfila l'imperméable et le chapeau qui traînaient sur la banquette arrière et les enfila à la hâte. Il sortit de la voiture au moment où le véhicule derrière eux commençait lui aussi à jouer du klaxon.

Dan se remit en route, le cœur battant la chamade. Il fallait qu'il trouve une place pour se stationner, et vite. Non pas qu'il n'eût pas confiance en Nate, mais il n'était pas un pro de la filature… Et si Scott le surprenait et le reconnaissait, il y avait toutes les chances qu'il disparaisse à tout jamais.

Chance ou hasard ? Quelques mètres plus loin, une voiture sortait de son emplacement de parking. Dan s'y rangea rapidement et sortit de la voiture, remontant la rue jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait déposé Nate. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il réalisa aussitôt le problème qui se posait à lui : il se trouvait en face de plusieurs barres d'immeubles décrépis. Le quartier, sans être malfamé, était bien loin du monde de l'_Upper East Side _!

Il se tâtait toujours sur la direction à prendre lorsqu'il vit Nate descendre une allée. S'il n'avait pas été aussi tendu, il aurait remarqué que l'accoutrement de son ami le rendait plus visible qu'aucune autre tenue excentrique. Il se précipita à sa rencontre.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Il est entré dans un immeuble, je n'ai pas pu le suivre…

Dan se passa une main sur le front. Alors tout ça n'avait servi à rien ?

- Mais… poursuivit Nate.

- Mais quoi ? demanda Dan, soudain plein d'espoir.

- Il n'y avait qu'un seul « Scott » dans la liste de l'interphone.

Dan avait la gorge tellement nouée qu'il dut se résoudre à attendre la suite en silence. Après une attente qui lui parut interminable, Nate reprit :

- Ton admirateur secret s'appelle Scott Rosson.


	5. Chapter 5

Le jour de ses douze ans, son père lui offert sa première robe de soirée. Une véritable tenue de princesse telle que la rêvent les adolescentes : longue, satinée, sertie de-ci de-là de paillettes argentées … et griffée Dior, s'il vous plaît.

Six ans plus tard, cette création pendait toujours dans son armoire, et il lui arrivait de l'en sortir de temps à autres… Mais jamais de la porter. A vrai dire, l'étiquette d'achat pendait toujours lamentablement au milieu du décolleté.

Ce soir, par exemple, la robe reposait près d'elle sur son lit, et Blair caressait l'étoffe comme elle aurait caressé son amant endormi. Cette robe… C'était par elle que tout avait commencé.

*

Le jour de ses douze ans donc, elle avait déballé le paquet cadeau et poussé un grand cri de joie. Elle s'était précipité sur son père, l'enlaçant avec fougue, et avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue sans se soucier du regard de ses camarades de classe invités à sa traditionnelle soirée d'anniversaire. Saisissant la main de Serena, elle l'avait menée en trombe jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'elle l'aide à se vêtir. Enfin parée, elle s'était regardée dans la psyché et s'était applaudie, ravie… Oui, elle était une vraie princesse ! Serena s'était jetée dans ses bras, participant à la fête… C'était la Serena d'avant, l'adolescente forte, celle qui n'avait pas encore été abandonnée par son père…

Main dans la main, elles avaient regagné le rez-de-chaussée où une véritable haie d'honneur s'était formée à leur arrivée. Blair avait lâché la main de son amie, avançant seule au milieu de la foule, rosissant de plaisir sous les compliments, décochant un clin d'œil à Nate qui la regardait bouche bée, passant sans un regard pour Chuck dont les yeux s'étaient faits encore plus lubriques que d'accoutumée…

Enfin, elle était arrivée au fond de la pièce. Virevoltant sur elle-même, elle avait laissé l'air gonfler ses cheveux détachés. Son père s'était approché et l'avait embrassée sur le front. Elle avait tourné la tête vers sa mère, prête à recevoir un autre baiser… Et son sourire s'était figé.

Sa mère s'était approché, lentement, et avait commencé à tourner autour d'elle.

- Hum… Si tu veux porter une robe pareille ma fille, il va falloir que tu aies le fessier qui le permet.

Les mots avaient claqué dans l'air, pareils aux lanières d'un fouet. Quelques gloussements s'étaient fait entendre. Atterrée, Blair était restée tétanisée.

- Et puis sincèrement, Harold, n'as-tu pas remarqué que ta fille n'avait pas encore les formes requises pour un tel décolleté ?

Cette fois-ci, la salle était partie en un franc éclat de rire. Blair avait senti ses yeux s'humidifier. Ravalant ses larmes, elle avait fait volte-face et affronté le regard de ses « amis ». La salle s'était tue aussitôt. D'un pas lent, elle avait traversé le salon tête haute et regagné sa chambre sans un mot.

Ce jour-là, Blair avait définitivement quitté le monde de l'enfance. Elle avait renoncé à ses rêves de petite fille pour mieux ouvrir les yeux sur la cruauté des êtres qui l'entouraient. Une cruauté qu'elle s'était promis ce soir-là de leur rendre, leur faisant payer au centuple le plus infime gloussement qu'elle avait perçu… Ils l'avaient reniée comme princesse ? Peu importait, elle deviendrait leur reine. Elle en aurait le pouvoir. Et elle en aurait la beauté.

Et elle avait réussi, elle était devenue « Queen B ». Comme la marquise de Merteuil, elle avait usé de jeux et de manigances pour parvenir au sommet. Et tous, ils avaient dû s'incliner devant son règne, devant sa réussite, devant la beauté qu'elle recouvrait après chaque repas.

Car c'était à cette époque qu'elle avait commencé à se faire vomir. Le premier soir, celui de la fête, cela n'avait pas été intentionnel. Lorsqu'elle était remontée dans sa chambre, elle avait été prise de nausées. A cause de la tension ? De son mal-être ? Dans tous les cas, le résultat était là.

Lorsqu'elle s'était recouchée, elle s'était sentie mieux. Plus légère. Plus jolie aussi. Alors, le lendemain, lorsqu'elle était rentrée de l'école où elle avait dû supporter les sourires en coin de ses camarades, elle avait recommencé. Et le surlendemain aussi…

Ca avait duré trois ans. Oh, pas de manière continue ! Il arrivait parfois que pendant quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, une accalmie survienne. En général, lorsque la vie lui réservait un cadeau inattendu et qu'elle se laissait gagner par un étonnant sentiment de sérénité. Parfois, parce que la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait était si forte qu'elle devenait encore plus difficile à gérer que l'absorption de nourriture…

Car avec le temps, le plaisir s'était évanoui. Au collège, une association d'anciens mannequins avait fait une intervention, mettant des mots sur la pratique qui était devenue son lot quotidien. Une pratique qu'ils avaient qualifiée de « maladie », de « décrépitude ». Des mots viennent les maux, c'est bien connu… Ce jour-là, Blair avait compris qu'elle devait arrêter. Mais il était trop tard : la simple pensée de la nourriture qui pourrissait en elle, de la putréfaction des vivres qui allait grossir sa propre chair, la rendait malade. C'était insupportable de se sentir ainsi souillée de l'intérieur. Insupportable de sentir le regard des autres qui voyait forcément la propre décomposition de son corps… Elle aspirait à la pureté, et se retrouvait piégée dans l'enfer de la saleté.

Mais son problème n'avait pas d'issue : parce que, lorsqu'elle laissait ses doigts glisser au fond de sa gorge, lorsqu'elle laissait le mal sortir de son estomac, elle se sentait sale également. Elle était « malade », elle le savait… Et elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Qu'aurait dit son père s'il avait appris que sa fille était folle ? Qu'aurait dit sa mère si elle avait appris que sa taille de guêpe n'était que mirage ?

Et l'enfer avait continué, jour après jour…

Jusqu'au 25 Décembre 2005. Ce jour-là, les Waldorf avaient été invités à passer le réveillon de Noël chez les Van Woodsen et, bien entendu, le dîner avait été lourd et copieux. Blair s'était tout bonnement goinfrée, à son habitude, et Lily s'était extasiée devant sa capacité à garder la ligne avec un tel appétit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blair filait en douce dans la salle de bain privée de Serena pour expier le mal. Tout se serait bien déroulé si, en sortant, elle n'était pas tombée sur sa meilleure amie.

Blair avait aussitôt compris : c'était fini.

Elle n'avait pas tenté de lui mentir. De toute façon, Serena la connaissait trop bien pour se laisser duper. Elles avaient parlé, parlé, parlé… Pendant des jours et des jours, Serena lui avait répété qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, qu'elle devait se faire soigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En vain.

Et puis une après-midi, à la sortie des cours, Serena l'avait invitée chez elle. Toute la journée la jeune fille avait été surexcitée, et Blair sentait l'échauffourée à plein nez. C'était donc de mauvaise grâce qu'elle l'avait suivie dans sa chambre. Juste avant d'y entrer, Serena avait mis ses mains sur ses yeux, puis l'avait guidée à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin eu l'autorisation de regarder, elle avait cru vomir. Rien à voir avec la boulimie. La faute au spectacle, tout bonnement écœurant…

La totalité du mur au-dessus du lit de Serena était recouvert de clichés plus scabreux les uns que les autres… Sans prendre garde à l'attitude révulsée de Blair, Serena s'était approchée de la cloison et, avec une règle, avait commencé à expliquer : sur la première rangée de photos, au sommet, on pouvait voir une trentaine de jeunes filles rachitiques à cause des années de boulimie qu'elles avaient fait subir à leurs corps… Sur la deuxième rangée se trouvaient des gros plans de leurs mains, de leurs chevilles et de leurs visages. Tous ces membres étaient déformés, gonflés par la rétention d'eau… La dernière rangée enfin alternait les clichés d'œsophages altérés et de dents abîmées par la remontée des sucs gastriques.

L'ensemble était saisissant.

L'œil de Blair avait alors été attiré par une unique photo, qui trônait au-dessus du lit de Serena. Le cliché représentait une jolie jeune fille blonde et souriante. Serena lui avait alors expliqué que cette jeune fille s'appelait Elisa McCall, qu'elle vivait au Texas, et que c'était ce à quoi elle ressemblait avant de devenir boulimique. Elle avait gardé le silence quelques instants avant d'ajouter qu'Elisa était morte à cause de la boulimie en 1996, comme des milliers d'autres malades qui n'étaient pas parvenus à guérir à temps.

Ce soir-là, Blair avait été parler à son père. Le lendemain, ses parents l'envoyaient dans une clinique privée où elle était restée deux mois, le temps d'un réapprentissage nutritionnel et d'un début de thérapie.

*

Tout cela semblait si loin… Et pourtant la robe était toujours aussi douce au toucher…

Aujourd'hui, Serena n'était plus là. Ses parents non plus. Non, seuls une robe démodée et quelques vieux souvenirs peuplaient l'appartement sombre où son téléphone portable gisait sur la table de chevet…

Lorsque Blair l'avait rallumé à la tombée de la nuit, il s'était mis à vibrer. Elle n'avait pu réprimer un frisson, redoutant une nouvelle attaque de Gossip Girl à l'heure où elle n'était toujours pas en mesure de riposter. Soulagée, elle s'était aperçu que le message était vocal : pas de risque que ce soit La-vipère-anonyme ! Elle avait donc commencé à l'écouter, espérant entendre la voix de son père. Ou celle de Serena. Oui, la voix chantante de Serena aurait été d'un incroyable réconfort ce soir-là.

_Blair…_

Cette voix rocailleuse…

Sans réfléchir, elle avait supprimé le message et raccroché.

Son cœur battait la chamade, la paume de ses mains était moite.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé … ça. Chuck faisant un autre pas vers elle ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi si vite ?

Elle avait lutté contre le tourbillon qui avait une fois encore voulu l'engloutir. Pas maintenant… Son estomac était vide, et elle était épuisée.

Elle avait ressenti le besoin pressant que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras et la cajole. Alors elle s'était levée et avait sorti la robe de soirée qu'elle avait étendue sur le lit.

Enfin, elle s'était pelotonnée en chien de fusil contre la robe endormie.

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

- Lily ? cria Jenny depuis sa chambre. C'est toi ?

Refermant la porte d'entrée du loft derrière elle, Lily répondit sur le même ton :

- Oui c'est bien moi chérie !

- Tu es prête ? hurla Jenny, toujours invisible.

Lily se débarrassa de ses paquets sur le comptoir de la cuisine et répondit :

- Et même impatiente !

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir. Jenny, vêtue d'une courte robe en mousseline framboise rehaussée par un ceinturon noir, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Incapable de se contenir, elle sautillait sur place.

- Alors ?

Lily ouvrit grand la bouche et posa théâtralement la main sur son cœur.

- Oh Jenny ! C'est tout simplement … parfait !

- C'est vrai, ça te plaît ? demanda l'adolescente, les yeux brillant de contentement.

Lily referma la bouche et un doux sourire vint éclairer son visage.

- Serena et toi serez les plus jolies demoiselles d'honneur qu'on n'ait jamais vues…

Jenny, rayonnante, se précipita dans les bras de Lily qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. La future mariée lui tapota gentiment le dos un instant puis recula d'un pas, expliquant :

- Il ne faudrait pas froisser cette splendide création !

Jenny, toujours tout sourire, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Et je suis en train de travailler sur le costume des garçons… Je pense que les teintes chocolat devraient s'accorder à merveille avec la couleur de nos robes ! OK, Chuck risque de ne pas être content, mais bon… On n'est pas à un enterr…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Le visage de Lily s'était décomposé et Jenny en devinait aisément la raison. Elle-même sentit toute forme de bonne humeur la quitter, et elle poussa un soupir. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un instant en silence, partageant sans un mot leur inquiétude.

- Ca s'est encore dégradé ? demanda finalement Jenny, invitant d'un geste sa future belle-mère à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Oui… souffla Lily. Ce matin, il n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot durant tout le petit-déjeuner… Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Lily secoua la tête, navrée.

Tandis qu'elles s'asseyaient sur le canapé, Jenny fronça les sourcils : si sa relation avec Chuck était compliquée, elle faisait pâle figure face à celle qu'il entretenait avec Lily. Même s'il ne l'avait pas clairement dit au _London Bar_ quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait bien compris que, s'il avait décidé de faire l'effort de dépasser sa tristesse, c'était pour sa « mère adoptive ». Des mots qui, pensait-elle, étaient en train de prendre tout leur sens depuis la mort de Mr Bass.

- Je vais essayer de t'aider, décida-t-elle tout à coup.

Lily fronça les sourcils, visiblement abasourdie.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ?

Jenny prit une bruyante inspiration et hocha la tête de droite à gauche pour se donner une contenance.

- Parce que je suis un ange ? Parce que je n'aime pas te voir broyer du noir ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie que Chuck gâche votre mariage en tirant la tronche sur les photos ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à Lily, elle comprit que sa parade n'avait servi à rien. Elle relâcha les épaules et, posément, reconnut :

- Et, accessoirement, parce que ça me fait de la peine de le savoir comme ça…

Lily se laissa aller à un petit rire sonore.

- Eh bien eh bien… déclara-t-elle. Quel retournement de situation en une semaine !

Jenny fit la grimace et orienta son regard sur un vase bariolé pour éviter de croiser celui de Lily.

- Oui enfin bon… bougonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il était mon BFF ! Mais… Enfin, disons que j'ai appris à mieux le connaître cette semaine...

Elle tourna la tête vers Lily et ajouta avec une once de colère :

- Et puis je trouve ça dégueulasse ce qu'il lui arrive sachant qu'il n'a rien fait !

- Comment ça, « sachant qu'il n'a rien fait » ? Il t'a parlé ?

Jenny éclata de rire.

- Me parler ? A moi ? Tu rêves !

Remarquant les traits tirés de Lily, elle s'en voulut aussitôt : non, vraiment, Chuck devait être dans un sale état pour que Lily s'inquiète autant, mieux valait ne pas plaisanter à ce sujet… Et à vrai dire, sans même l'avoir vu, elle-même commençait à se tourmenter : lorsque Blair était partie, Chuck avait semblé si mal qu'elle l'avait imaginé touchant le fond… Alors, si Lily était encore plus inquiète que la semaine précédente, c'était que l'état de Chuck avait encore empiré ... si c'était possible.

Soudain, elle eut une illumination : la veille, Chuck avait semblé réagir par la colère, pas par le mal-être… Quelque chose avait dû se passer, quelque chose qui…

- Oh oh… murmura-t-elle.

Lily leva la tête en sa direction.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Jenny la regarda, le visage défait.

- Je crois que c'est à cause de moi ce qui arrive à Chuck… Je lui ai conseillé de… Enfin, c'est compliqué et je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait que je t'expose la situation en détails, mais en gros je lui ai conseillé de faire un truc qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de faire.

- Et cette chose, c'est… ?

Jenny grimaça :

- Dévoiler ses sentiments ?

- Ah…

Lily passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, et cette simple mimique suffit à Jenny pour comprendre qu'elle avait cerné le cœur du problème. Comme preuve, cette dernière continua :

- Et visiblement, Charles n'a pas dû recevoir la réponse qu'il espérait…

Après un instant de silence, Jenny se leva à brûle-pourpoint.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demanda Lily avec un soupçon de taquinerie dans la voix.

Jenny posa les mains sur les hanches et arqua un sourcil.

- En rusant bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. « Little J » n'est-elle pas devenue « Queen J » ?

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

******Les hommes sont de bien étranges créatures… Pourquoi Lonely Boy, plus si lonely que ça, joue-t-il un jour à cache-cache dans les rues de Brooklyn pour se montrer à découvert dans le lieu de toutes les perditions le lendemain ? Le parvenu aurait-il enfin compris que, dans le monde de l'**_**Upper East Side**_******, le vice est toujours mieux côté que la vertu ?**

**  
* * ***

*** ***

*****

La musique était tout bonnement assourdissante.

Dan et Nate restèrent un instant sur le seuil de la porte, déconcertés par la cacophonie et l'obscurité environnantes.

Peu à peu, leurs pupilles se dilatèrent et ils parvinrent à distinguer certains contours : à droite, la gracieuse silhouette d'un bar en chêne disparaissait dans les ténèbres, tandis qu'en face de petites tables rondes recouvertes de chaises semblaient abandonnées. Au fond de la salle, quelques projecteurs rouges créaient un jeu d'ombres et de lumières sur la piste de danse déserte.

Dan réprima un frisson. Si la pièce était vide de toute présence humaine, la musique donnait au lieu une étrange impression de vie fantomatique. Il pouvait presque entendre le barman agiter son shaker et les clients pousser de joyeux vivats devant l'effeuillage des danseuses…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nate. Loin de sembler perturbé, celui-ci balayait le reste de la salle du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent enfin sur un point précis et il se mit en route d'un pas décidé. Dan lui emboîta le pas, comprenant peu à peu ce qui avait retenu l'attention de son ami : juste devant la scène, un minuscule point rouge bougeait en cadence avec la musique.

- Déjà nostalgique des années lycée ? railla Nate en s'arrêtant devant un immense canapé en cuir orangé.

Dan arriva à son niveau et découvrit à son tour l'origine du mystérieux point rouge : rigide à son habitude, Chuck Bass tenait un joint dans une main et un verre de whisky dans l'autre. Le propriétaire du _Victrola_ se contenta de leur adresser un demi-sourire moqueur avant de reporter son attention sur la piste vide.

A cet instant la chanson se termina et, à la grande surprise de Dan, la même mélodie résonna à nouveau dans la pièce. Il tourna la tête vers Nate. Cette fois, celui-ci aussi semblait surpris.

- Tu es au courant que si tu veux une copie conforme de ta vie de lycéen, il va falloir que tu t'entoures de quelques nanas ? Et puis d'abord, depuis quand tu écoutes une chanson en boucle ?

Chuck ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête en leur direction pour leur répondre :

- Depuis qu'il n'y en a plus qu'une seule qui m'intéresse…

- Tu réponds à quelle question là ? s'enquit Nate.

Cette fois, Chuck tourna la tête et sembla prendre pleinement conscience de leur présence. Son air confus laissa place à un sourire amer.

- A un peu des deux je suppose…

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette illégale et les invita d'un geste à prendre place sur le canapé. Tandis que les deux jeunes gens s'exécutaient en silence, il retourna à sa contemplation de la scène vide.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Chuck ? demanda le jeune Archibald, l'air préoccupé.

- Je me détends… susurra son meilleur ami sans le regarder. Cela te dérange ?

- Ca dépend… Si c'est purement hédoniste, non. Si c'est un moyen pour noyer ton chagrin, oui.

Devant l'inertie de Chuck, il poursuivit :

- Je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser une fois de plus à la petite cuillère…

Le jeune Bass tourna lentement la tête vers eux. Son visage, éclairé par un des spots de la scène, apparut alors clairement à Dan. Il eut un mouvement de recul : les traits de Chuck étaient tirés et son faciès exprimait une immense lassitude que seul venait contredire un sourire cynique. Nate, de son côté, serra les dents.

- C'est amusant, je ne crois pas que tu sois venu me sauver, Nate… Je pense plutôt que tu as besoin de mes conseils par rapport à la petite enquête privée que tu es en train de mener…

Les deux amis se toisèrent un instant. Voyant que Nate n'était pas prêt à lui répondre, Chuck pivota légèrement la tête dans la direction de Dan. Celui-ci hésita : s'il parlait, il trahissait Nate dans sa volonté de savoir ce qui arrivait à Chuck. Mais d'un autre côté, il était clair qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Bass cède. En répondant, c'était Dan qui endosserait la responsabilité de la défaite dans ce combat silencieux, et l'honneur de Nate en ressortirait sain et sauf.

- On a suivi tes conseils, on l'a filé.

Du coin de l'œil, Dan vit Nate s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil et croiser les bras. Sans y prêter attention, il poursuivit :

- On a fini par découvrir qu'il s'appelait Scott Rosson, alors on a fait des recherches sur Internet. Mais on n'a pas appris grand-chose : jusqu'à l'année dernière, il était étudiant en droit à Boston. En fait, il y avait plus d'articles sur son frère Andrew.

Il remua la tête, gêné, avant d'expliquer :

- Il s'est noyé…

Les yeux de Chuck restèrent vitreux, et Dan se demanda si ce type était capable du plus léger soupçon de compassion. Mal à l'aise, il s'empressa de terminer :

- Bref, on ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour découvrir dans quel but il me traque.

Il se demanda si Chuck l'avait entendu. En effet, celui-ci resta stoïque. Enfin, il tourna la tête vers la piste et un étrange sourire déforma son visage.

- Et si vous le lui demandiez ? finit-il par suggérer.

Dan fronça les sourcils et rétorqua :

- Attends, hier c'est toi qui nous disais de le surveiller, que si jamais on l'interrogeait il se débinerait…

Chuck tourna la tête vers eux. Ses yeux étaient brûlants et sa voix laissa percer un soupçon de colère :

- Je me suis peut-être trompé… Peut-être faut-il parfois savoir laisser une chance aux gens de s'expliquer.

Dan et Chuck se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant que le riche héritier ne se calle à nouveau dans le canapé. Avalant une nouvelle rasade d'alcool, il conclut :

- Attrape-le. Et donne-lui une chance de s'expliquer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà deux jours que nos héros sont de retour dans le nid new-yorkais, et pourtant rien de neuf sur le flan est de Central Park... Peut-être parce que les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir ? Enfin, dans l'Upper East Side, la chute est rarement une lente déchéance : on peut toujours compter sur un coup de main lorsqu'il s'agit de vous précipiter un peu plus vite la tête la première... **

**Tiens, on sonne chez B ! Serait-ce le bûcheron qui vient couper son arbre ... ou le bourreau sa tête ? **

*** * ***

******

*****

Blair noua rapidement le cordon de sa robe de chambre en soie ivoire et descendit l'escalier à petites enjambées pressées. Elle était convaincue d'avoir entendu les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer, chose impossible puisqu'elle avait donné des ordres très stricts au portier. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule explication possible…

- Maman ? Cyrus ? appela-t-elle.

En tendant l'oreille, elle perçut deux voix s'élever depuis le salon. La jeune femme poussa un soupir : sa mère et son beau-père avaient donc décidé de rentrer plus tôt de leur voyage en Europe… Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en lamenter. Pour l'instant, seule l'inquiétude la rongeait : arriverait-elle à paraître suffisamment enjouée pour ne pas les inquiéter ? Il était primordial que sa mère ignore tout de la reprise de ses anciennes manies alimentaires, et à ce titre la première impression allait être déterminante, elle le savait. C'est donc en affichant un masque serein et un sourire un brin forcé que Blair pénétra dans le salon.

Son sourire se figea avant de se tordre en une grimace des moins seyantes.

- Vous !

Sur le canapé, une jeune femme rousse et plantureuse tourna la tête vers elle, surprise par son éclat de voix.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce vous faites là ? poursuivit Blair.

Fronçant les sourcils, la brunette sentit soudain son désarroi se muer en rage. Elle se précipita sur la rouquine et, saisissant violemment son poignet, la força à se lever.

- Alors comme ça, ça ne vous suffit pas de me l'avoir volé ? Il faut en plus que vous veniez me narguer, espèce de sale petite catin irlandaise !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Ce qui me prend ? Il me prend que je sais tout ! Je vous ai vue, sur la photo, avec Chuck ! Inutile de nier !

La jeune femme rousse, terrorisée, tourna la tête vers la porte et poursuivit :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Blair suivit instinctivement son mouvement de tête … et découvrit Jenny Humphrey, tranquillement adossée au chambranle de la porte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Peut-être s'agit-il d'un simple malentendu après tout ?

Visiblement, la situation l'amusait beaucoup, et c'est bien cette attitude inattendue qui déstabilisa suffisamment Blair pour qu'elle se tourne à nouveau vers la bimbo sans la gifler.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Anita Poory, expliqua la jeune femme visiblement terrorisée, et j'ai été engagée par Melle Humphrey.

- Engagée ?

Blair tourna la tête vers Jenny, un air de profond dégoût peint sur le visage.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'aurais envie de coucher avec la call-girl de Chuck ?

Jenny poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Sans se démunir de son flegme amusé, elle s'adressa à la jeune femme :

- Pourquoi vous ai-je engagée Anita ?

Ladite Anita jeta un coup d'œil à Blair, dont le visage était déformé par la fureur, et hésita un instant.

- Allez-y, la rassura Jenny, elle ne vous fera rien. Je vous le promets !

- Je… J'ai été engagée par Melle Humphrey pour vous faire un massage. C'est mon métier. Mais je crois que je vais devoir doubler mon tarif, pour la prise de risque…

Bouche bée, Blair la lâcha sans s'en rendre compte. Tandis que la bimbo massait son bras douloureux, Blair se laissa glisser sur le canapé tout proche.

- Anita… reprit Jenny. Je pense que nous nous passerons de vos services finalement. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient…

La masseuse semblait si soulagée que le tableau en était presque risible. Sans demander son reste, elle s'empara de son sac à main et fila telle une flèche à travers le salon. Moins d'une minute plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient derrière elle.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Jenny en s'approchant délicatement de Blair tel un écuyer s'approchant pour la première fois d'un jeune cheval fou.

La tête entre les mains, Blair retint un ricanement. Que lui dire ? Qu'elle luttait vaillamment contre un tourbillon depuis deux jours et que celui-ci était sur le point de la gober toute crue ?

- J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps...

Sa réponse devait être acceptable car Jenny sourit. Elle attendit la suite de l'interrogatoire mais, une fois encore, Jenny la surprit en ne disant plus rien.

- Tu penses que je suis ridicule hein ?

- Pas du tout… la rassura l'adolescente. Je pense au contraire que tu as dû être très malheureuse…

- Comme si ! riposta fièrement Blair.

- C'est ce que je pense. Ce que je sais avec certitude en revanche, c'est que Chuck, lui, a été … « détruit ».

Blair releva la tête et se tourna vers Jenny. En voyant l'air sérieux, et même préoccupé, de la future demi-sœur de Chuck, son cœur se serra. Pour la première fois en quarante-huit heures, la vérité s'engouffra en elle : Chuck souffrait. Lui aussi.

Jenny se leva tranquillement et, se saisissant de sa veste en cuir sur l'accoudoir, elle la passa sur son épaule en concluant :

- Je crois que ma mission est terminée. A toi de voir si tu veux prendre la relève…

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers l'ascenseur, abandonnant Blair à ses pensées. Au moment où elle pénétrait dans la cabine, la voix nasillarde de la propriétaire des lieux lui parvint :

- Au fait, comment tu as fait pour réussir à monter ? Je l'avais interdit !

Un sourire aux lèvres, Jenny se retourna. Juste avant que les portes ne se referment sur elle, elle conclut :

- Ne sous-estime pas mes talents Blair… Après tout, j'ai été à bonne école !

*** * ***

******

*****

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que Dan le lorgnait du coin de l'œil, échangeant de mystérieux murmures avec Nate au bar de la _Bedford Avenue Gallery_.

Derrière son bouquin, Scott faisait mine de ne pas avoir remarqué son petit manège mais, plus les minutes défilaient, plus il était gagné par un mauvais pressentiment : était-il possible que Dan se doute de quelque chose ? Après tout, Rufus avait peut-être joué la comédie ces trois dernières semaines : peut-être savait-il pertinemment que Scott était son fils, mais qu'il avait agi comme si de rien n'était, espérant ainsi décourager les allées et venues de sa progéniture aussi indésirable qu'indésirée ? D'accord, son père biologique lui avait fait bonne impression de prime abord, mais cela ne le disculpait pas néanmoins. Après tout, ce père modèle ne l'avait-il pas lâchement abandonné vingt ans plus tôt ? Non, vraiment, mieux valait se méfier…

Lorsque Dan posa sur le comptoir, pour la troisième fois consécutive, le schéma du meuble en kit que Nate et lui essayaient de monter, Scott sut qu'un événement se préparait. Et, quoique l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou fût plus forte que jamais, il resta irrémédiablement vissé à son siège. Il déglutit avec difficulté en voyant Dan s'approcher de lui, Nate sur les talons, et demeura résolument caché derrière son livre.

- Heu… Salut Scott ! l'apostropha Dan avec une de ses mimiques qui indiquaient toujours qu'il était mal à l'aise.

Mauvais signe… Scott eut soudain l'impression qu'une enclume de deux tonnes venait de lui tomber dessus.

- Heu… Salut les gars ! les salua-t-il en retour, de la manière la plus enjouée dont il était capable.

Nate se contenta de porter son index à son front pour le saluer. Visiblement, lui aussi était gêné mais, contrairement à son ami, il paraissait également très excité. Dan se tourna vers lui un instant, semblant chercher un signe de réconfort avant de se jeter à l'eau. Enfin il commença :

- Heu, écoute Scott…

Il s'interrompit, sourcils froncés, cherchant ses mots.

- Je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre mais…

Il s'arrêta, agacé, et leva les mains au ciel. Se tournant vers Nate, il râla :

- Bon sang, mais comment tu veux que je lui dise un truc pareil ?

Scott sentit une goutte de sueur commencer à rouler le long de son front. Il l'essuya rapidement et, lorsque Dan se tourna vers lui, il ouvrait à nouveau de grands yeux innocents.

- Que se passe-t-il Dan ? Un problème ?

- A vrai dire Scott, oui… Je… Bon, écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. De toute façon, il n'y a pas trente-six manières de te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, donc…

Sentant qu'il s'égarait à nouveau, Dan s'interrompit. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se lança :

- Nate et moi, on t'a vu à Miami, et on a beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence…

Scott en eut le souffle coupé. Ainsi, ils l'avaient vu… Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils avaient disparu aussi précipitamment, et sans laisser de trace. Il pensait avoir été prudent pourtant ! A cette pensée, il ricana intérieurement : comme si suivre son demi-frère à travers les Etats-Unis était un acte prudent ! C'était tout bonnement ridicule, et encore aujourd'hui il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris… Cette fascination pour sa famille biologique tournait à l'obsession, il le savait.

- Scott ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Tout à ses pensées, il en avait presque oublié l'urgence de la situation. Apparemment, Dan ne connaissait pas la raison de son intérêt. Voulait-il qu'il l'apprenne ? Non. Pas encore. Peut-être même jamais. Dans tous les cas, pas avant de l'avoir rencontrée, _elle_.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, c'est assez embarrassant Dan, et j'ai bien peur que lorsque tu connaitras la vérité, tu ne me prennes pour un fou…

Qu'allait-il dire ? L'idée de se faire passer pour un amoureux transi lui traversa l'esprit un instant, mais il secoua vivement la tête : non, jouer un homosexuel incestueux n'était vraiment pas dans ses cordes. Alors ?

Soudain, il eut une illumination.

- Je m'appelle Scott Rosson, ça ne te dit rien ?

Dan haussa un sourcil pour marquer sa totale ignorance en la matière.

- Il y a quelques mois, je t'ai envoyé une lettre pour te dire combien j'appréciais tes textes. Ca ne te dit vraiment rien ? Je veux dire, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour ta prose, je ne pense pas que tu croules sous les lettres d'admirateurs, tu dois bien en garder un vague souvenir !

Scott sut aussitôt qu'il avait gagné : un doigt tendu vers lui, Dan était bouche bée.

- La lettre !

Se tournant vers Nate, il ajouta :

- C'est pour ça que son nom me disait quelque chose !

- Tu connais mon nom ?

A la mine gênée que fit Dan, il comprit que son demi-frère avait dû enquêter sur lui. Ainsi, il avait eu vraiment très très chaud… Si Dan avait décidé de poursuivre son enquête plutôt que de venir lui parler, sans doute aurait-il découvert le pot-aux-roses…

- Eh bien disons que… bredouilla Dan.

- C'est bon, t'inquiète ! rigola Scott.

Autant essayer de tourner cela à son avantage…

- Je suis le premier à comprendre comment, par curiosité, une personne tout à fait saine d'esprit peut se retrouver à se renseigner sur quelqu'un à son insu…

Dan comprit aussitôt que Scott parlait aussi bien de son cas que du sien.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'as épié à cause de mes … textes ?

Derrière l'étonnement pointait une inquiétude manifeste. Il fallait le rassurer, et vite.

- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une sorte de mono-maniaque fou dangereux !

Quoique…

- C'est simplement que… Tu sais, j'écris moi aussi. Mais mes textes, ils n'ont… Disons qu'ils n'ont pas le « petit truc » qui me permettrait d'être publié. Alors que les tiens…

Un peu de flatterie pour commencer devrait mettre Dan dans de bonnes dispositions. Maintenant, la rationalisation…

- Alors je me suis dit que, peut-être, si je prenais exemple sur toi… Je sais, ça a l'air débile, mais pas tant que ça ! Après tout, Platon n'a-t-il pas été formé par Socrate, avant de former à son tour Aristote ? L'histoire de l'art toute entière est ponctuée de maîtres et d'élèves : De Vinci avec Solari, Matisse avec Czobel, Gleyre avec Monet, Renoir ou encore Basille !

Dan haussa un sourcil. Visiblement, son petit discours l'étonnait, dans le bon sens du terme. C'est avec beaucoup de calme qu'il argua :

- Mais il ne me semble pas que Solari, Czobel ou Renoir se sont amusés à épier leur maître ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me trouver, tout simplement ?

- Eh bien, étant donné que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de répondre à ma lettre, je me suis dit que tu n'avais peut-être pas très envie de m'avoir dans les pattes !

- Mais j'ai répondu à ta lettre !

Cette fois, Scott n'eut pas besoin de feindre l'étonnement.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai répondu à ta lettre! Tu ne l'as pas reçue ?

- Non…

Comment cela était-il possible ? C'est alors qu'il comprit : ses parents adoptifs avaient intercepté le courrier… Heureusement, Dan ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble, ou alors il l'interpréta différemment :

- Alors elle a dû s'égarer, mais en tous cas je te jure que je dis la vérité! Tu pensais vraiment que mon estime de moi était telle que ton courrier m'avait été indifférent ? Je veux dire, je suis encore loin d'être considéré comme le Truman Capote du XXIème siècle, il est donc encore un peu tôt pour snober mes lecteurs !

- Truman Capote ? sourit Scott.

Il se tourna vers Nate avant de continuer :

- Dois-je comprendre que tu es son Jack Dunphy ?

- Oh oh ! rigola Nate. Laissez-moi en dehors de votre petit jeu de références tirées du Trivial Pursuit vous deux ! En tout cas, vous vous êtes bien trouvés : vous êtes taillés dans le même bois !

Scott déglutit avec difficulté, et une grosse boule lui tomba sur l'estomac lorsque Dan lui déclara :

- C'est vrai : mêmes références, mêmes activités, un certain penchant pour les romans d'espionnage… C'est amusant !

Scott lui rendit son sourire avec émotion. Il lui tendit la main et c'est d'une voix un peu étranglée qu'il conclut :

- Sans rancune ?

Dan prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant à y déceler une mauvaise intention. Enfin, il lui tendit la main à son tour.

- Sans rancune…

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent jusqu'à se donner l'accolade … comme deux frères, songea Scott.

- Bon, les poulettes, c'est pas tout ça mais on a toujours une étagère à monter nous ! les interrompit Nate.

Dan se tourna vers Scott :

- Tu lâches _In Cold-Blood_ pour nous filer un coup de main ?

Scott les suivit en souriant. Il le sentait : il venait de franchir une frontière invisible entre son monde et celui de son frère. Une étape qui le rapprochait peu à peu d'_elle_…

*** * ***

******

*****

- Melle Serrrena ?

Au pied de l'escalier, Dorota eut un petit sursaut lorsqu'une tête blonde dépassa entre deux barreaux de l'escalier.

- Que passe-t-il Dorota ? Un problème ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Non non Miss… la rassura la gouvernante. Mais j'ai besoin de parrrler avec vous.

- Eh bien je t'écoute !

- Dans le salon, s'il vous plaît…

Serena fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta sans broncher. Elle descendit les dernières marches et se dirigea vers la pièce de vie en prévenant :

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Mon taxi pour l'aéroport va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre et je n'ai pas enc…

En découvrant la silhouette masculine qui l'attendait sur le canapé, elle s'arrêta net. Une fois la surprise passée, ses traits se contractèrent et elle se tourna vers Dorota.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Pas du tout… Je dois vous parler, mais d'aborrrd vous devez vous asseoirrr à côté de Misterrr Carrrterrr … s'il vous plaît.

Dorota avait soigneusement préparé sa tirade, s'exerçant une bonne partie de la nuit à prendre un regard déterminé. A l'instant T, elle se demanda si elle ne ressemblait pas davantage à un hibou faisant les gros yeux qu'à une maîtresse d'école autoritaire, mais peu importait : apparemment, son attitude quelque peu inattendue avait fait son effet et Miss Serena s'assit sur le canapé. La jeune femme adopta aussitôt la même pose que Mister Carter : bras croisés, tête tournée vers l'extérieur, chacun regardait résolument un point aussi éloigné de l'autre que possible.

Tandis que Dorota se dirigeait en trottinant vers la chaise qui leur faisait face, elle entendit Serena siffler entre ses dents :

- C'est donc tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Faire appel à une gouvernante pour régler tes comptes ?

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, répliqua Mister Carter sans tourner la tête pour autant. Et sache que ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi d'être là !

Serena tourna la tête en sa direction.

- Mais bien sûr ! Et qu'est-ce qui t'y force alors ?

Mister Carter tourna la tête vers elle à son tour.

- Dorota a pris mon passeport, et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me le rendrait que si je restais assis ici à l'écouter ! Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'y oblige ?

- Moi ? Eh bien sache que j'ai un minimum de courtoisie et que quand une invitée me dem…

- Stop !

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers Dorota, le regard ahuri. Celle-ci contint un sourire satisfait : quand elle avait élaboré son plan, elle avait pensé que le meilleur moyen de parvenir à ses fins serait de se mettre à la place d'une professionnelle des manigances. Et il était agréable de voir combien les années passées auprès de Melle Blair lui étaient aujourd'hui utiles...

- Miss Serrrena ne veut pas êtrrre ici. Misterrr Carrrterrr ne veut pas êtrrre ici. Mais Miss Serrrena et Misterrr Carrrterrr n'ont pas vrrraiment envie de parrrtirrr fâchés, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Dorota se fendit en un léger sourire ironique. L'effet fut immédiat : Miss Serena et Mister Carter tournèrent aussitôt la tête comme au début de la conversation.

- Hier aprrrès-midi, même si je ne voulais pas, j'ai vu Miss Serrrena et Misterrr Carrrterrr se disputer. Et ensuite, en obserrrvant Misterrr Carrrterrr, j'ai rrreconnu son rrregarrrd : c'était comme avec Misterrr Chuck.

Serena gloussa et regarda la gouvernante.

- Dorota, tes efforts sont adorables mais autant te prévenir : en comparant Carter à Chuck, tu ne fais que me donner une raison supplémentaire de prendre mes jambes à mon cou !

Dorota haussa les épaules et poursuivit :

- Ce rrregarrrd, c'est celui qu'avait Misterrr Chuck le soirrr où vous m'avez demandé l'endrrroit où se cachait Miss Blairrr…

Serena fronça les sourcils.

- Après qu'elle ait été refusée à Yale ?

- Oui, le soirrr où ce petit…

Dorota grimaça :

- … « garnement » m'a prrroposé de l'arrrgent contrrre cette inforrrmation.

Même contrariée par les événements, Serena ne put contenir un sourire au souvenir de la tête qu'avait faite Chuck lorsque Dorota s'était mise à le traiter de tous les noms dans sa langue maternelle… Mais déjà la gouvernante continuait :

- Ce soirrr-là, même s'il a mal agi, j'ai bien vu que Misterrr Chuck était inquiet. Et qu'il s'en voulait aussi. Je pense qu'il regrrrettait de ne pas avoirrr été à la hauteurrr avec Miss Blairrr au moment où elle avait besoin de lui…

Le sourire de Serena s'évanouit.

- Ce rrregarrrd, c'est Misterrr Carrrterrr qui l'avait hier.

Après un temps de silence, Dorota se leva.

- Miss Serrrena a toujours été bonne avec moi. Alors je crrrois que je devais lui dire qu'elle ferrrait une grrrosse errreur en partant...

Serena tourna la tête vers la gouvernante, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. La bonne femme lui adressa un petit sourire avant de tourner les talons sans un regard pour Mister Carter. Néanmoins, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle du couloir, Dorota ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Son visage s'adoucit lorsqu'elle vit le regard que Miss Serena portait désormais sur Mister Carter. Elle s'éclipsa sans faire de bruit.


	7. Chapter 7

Après une longue minute, Serena se décida à rompre le silence :

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Quoi ? bougonna Carter sans détourner la tête.

- Tu as l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as poussée à bout hier, en rentrant de chez mon père?

Elle ne reçut qu'un silence obstiné pour toute réponse. Comment interpréter ce mutisme ? Comme un aveu pudique ou comme une marque de dédain ?

- Carter, je fais un pas vers toi là… Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais en faire un de ton côté également ?

Mais apparemment, Carter n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avancer : au contraire, il campait soigneusement sur ses positions. Il n'esquissa même pas un tressaillement lorsqu'un coup de klaxon leur parvint de l'extérieur.

- C'est mon taxi… annonça Serena.

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, espérant discerner les traits de son voisin. Peine perdue : celui-ci tourna un peu plus la tête vers l'extérieur. Le visage de Serena se ferma et, furieuse, elle se leva.

- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux… Après tout, peut-être n'es-tu effectivement pas à la hauteur, peut-être ferais-je mieux de monter dans ce taxi sans me retourner !

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que la voix de Carter retentit :

- Oh arrête ce petit jeu Serena ! Comme si nous ne savions pas, toi comme moi, ce qu'il en est !

Serena pivota sur elle-même et découvrit que son interlocuteur, debout, s'exprimait désormais à renfort de grands gestes.

- Comment ça, « comme si nous ne savions pas ce qu'il en est » ?

- Serena, tu n'es pas stupide et moi non plus ! Nous sortons ensemble depuis quoi ? soixante-douze heures ? et j'arrive déjà à te décevoir…

- A me décevoir ?

- Ne me dis pas que je ne t'ai pas déçue lorsque j'ai parlé à ton père de tes projets ? Tu me l'as clairement reproché !

- Reproché, oui. Mais tu ne m'as pas dé...

- Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ! l'interrompit le jeune homme. Déjà hier matin, quand je t'ai réveillée, j'ai bien vu que je t'avais blessée, que je m'étais montré grossier…

Serena fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler.

- Quoi ? Tu penses au moment où je t'ai dit que tu me parlais comme à une call-girl de luxe ?

Carter déglutit, détournant honteusement le regard à ce rappel. Serena ouvrit la bouche, déconcertée.

- Mais voyons, tu ne l'avais pas fait exprès, je le sais bien !

- Et c'est bien ça le pire ! rugit Carter en levant les bras au ciel.

Il s'arrêta dans cette posture un instant, avant de faire glisser doucement ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses mains se croisent derrière son cou.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas Serena ? Tu ne comprends donc pas que, même si j'essaie de toutes mes forces, je ne serai jamais à la hauteur ? Je te décevrai, toujours… Je te blesserai, toujours…

Un nouveau coup de klaxon retentit. Carter baissa les bras, soudain las, et souffla.

- Monte dans ce taxi Serena… Monte dans ce taxi tant que cette relation reste un beau souvenir, avant que j'aie le temps de tout gâcher…

Et, incapable de la regarder un instant de plus, il fit volte-face pour se diriger vers la baie vitrée. Dehors, l'océan turquoise miroitait à l'infini. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à entendre la porte d'entrée claquer définitivement.

- Si tu crois que tu vas si facilement te débarrasser d'une Van Woodsen amoureuse…

Il rouvrit les yeux, choqué, et se détourna. Au milieu de la pièce, Serena n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mieux : elle souriait. Et lui, tel un idiot, ne put contenir le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres…

- Tu peux répéter le dernier mot ? finit-il par articuler, tentant de réfréner tant bien que mal la vague d'émotions qui s'abattait sur lui.

Serena leva les yeux au ciel et, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, s'approcha de lui.

- Carter Baizen…

Arrivée à son niveau, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que les contes de fée se terminent toujours après le premier baiser ? Parce que tout le monde sait bien que c'est après que les choses se compliquent !

Le visage de Carter se fendit en un rictus amusé tandis que Serena continuait :

- Tu pensais réellement réussir à être le parfait prince charmant, chevauchant chaque jour son destrier blanc pour sauver sa princesse ? Eh bien pas de chance : je ne suis pas une princesse… Je ne suis qu'une fille comme les autres, avec ses sautes d'humeur et une insatisfaction légendaire ! A vrai dire, c'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter de ne pas être à la hauteur, pas l'inverse !

Carter réprima un sourire satisfait. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête… A vrai dire, cette fille lui retournait le cerveau, complètement.

- Je te propose un deal, reprit Serena en s'éloignant d'un pas. Tous les deux, nous devons cesser de tout prendre de travers. Donc moi, je m'engage à arrêter de chercher la petite bête pour passer ma mauvaise humeur sur toi. Et de ton côté, tu dois arrêter de t'auto-flageller à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose qui égratigne ton égo… Marché conclus ?

Le regard brillant, elle leva la main pour que Carter lui tape dans la paume. Celui-ci la dévisagea un instant et, finalement, finit par saisir sa petite main. L'approchant doucement de son visage, il pressa délicatement ses lèvres dessus. Le regard de Serena fondit aussitôt.

- Marché conclus… A une condition : que tu ne m'empêches pas d'essayer d'être ton prince charmant … lorsque nous sommes au lit.

Serena éclata de rire et, posant son front contre celui de son amoureux, elle se laissa doucement pousser vers sa chambre.

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

- Je te dis que c'est pas la bonne planche !

Tandis que Nate faisait glisser ladite planche le long de l'escabeau, Scott s'en empara et la déposa délicatement sur le sol. Un crayon derrière l'oreille, le schéma d'un meuble à bout de bras, Dan protesta :

- C'est forcément celle-là ! C'est la plus longue je te dis !

- Et moi je te dis qu'elle rentre pas dedans !

- T'y connais rien, espèce de fils à papa ! Descends de là que j'y jette un coup d'œil !

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Rufus se retint pour ne pas rire : voilà deux heures que Dan et Nate s'étaient lancé dans une brillante imitation de « Laurel et Hardy montent une étagère ». Quoique, à ce stade, ils commençaient à ressembler dangereusement à « Dumb and Dumber » !

Heureusement que Scott était là pour relever le niveau. Sans trop se l'expliquer, Rufus l'aimait bien ce gosse… Un brin timide, ce dernier était toujours fourré dans ses livres. Mais dès qu'il relevait la tête, ses yeux brillaient d'une intelligence rare et empreinte de gentillesse. Des yeux qui lui rappelaient ceux de Lily, assez bizarrement…

- Salut p'pa !

Rufus se détourna avec un sourire au son de la voix de sa petite fille.

- Bonjour Jenny!

- Lily et moi on vous apporte des muffins de « La Min… »

Bouche bée, Jenny s'arrêta net. Rufus fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard de l'adolescente … jusqu'à se poser sur Dan, Nate et Scott. Il réalisa à cet instant que les trois garçons avaient ôté leur tee-shirt à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce. Embrassant la salle d'un regard, Rufus réalisa que Jenny n'était pas la seule à se repaître du spectacle : l'unique table occupée dans la pièce était prise par trois jeunes femmes qui poussaient des soupirs d'aise, coude sur la table et menton dans la main.

- Mieux que la pub du livreur de coca-cola light… ronchonna-t-il.

L'instant de grâce fut interrompu par Nate qui détourna la tête et s'avisa de l'arrivée de la blondinette.

- Jenny ! s'exclama-t-il, radieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Lily et moi on s'est dit qu'il vous faudrait un goûter après de tels efforts ! expliqua Jenny en reprenant ses esprits et en se dirigeant, tout sourire, vers le jeune homme.

A cet instant, une multitude d'événements a priori insignifiants se succédèrent : alertés par la conversation de Jenny et Nate, Dan et Scott tournèrent la tête en direction de la porte. Au même moment, Lily entra dans la pièce et embrassa tendrement Rufus sur la joue. Aussitôt, Scott blêmit et détourna promptement la tête alors que Jenny et Nate, arrivés face à face, commencèrent à rougir sans raison apparente.

- Bonjour les garçons ! salua Lily. Dan et Nate, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir…

Plissant les lèvres, elle tenta de dévisager l'inconnu qui tournait obstinément la tête dans la direction opposée.

- Je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de connaître votre camarade ?

- Oh, pardon Lily… s'excusa Dan. Je te présente Scott, un … "ami".

Il sourit, satisfait du qualificatif proposé, et s'attendit à une réponse similaire de la part de Scott. Ainsi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ce dernier, bien loin de lui rendre sa marque d'affection, s'empara de son tee-shirt traînant par terre et commença à bredouiller :

- Oui, heu… Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu. C'est important, alors je crois que je ferais mieux…

Tête basse, il fila à travers la pièce, dédaignant la main polie que lui tendait Lily au passage.

- Oui, heu… Pas de problème, déclara Dan, surpris. On se voit demain ?

- Oui oui, c'est ça… Demain !

Tandis qu'il frôlait Lily pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir, le regard de cette dernière fut attiré par une tache sur l'épaule droite du jeune homme. Une tache de naissance … en forme de quart de lune.

Son épine dorsale fut parcourue d'un frisson.

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

Chuck tituba légèrement lorsqu'il se décida enfin à quitter son moelleux fauteuil. Le dernier verre de bourbon avait été celui de trop, celui qui l'avait fait passer de la douce amnésie à la migraine nauséeuse. Et puis cette chanson commençait à vraiment lui taper sur le système. Depuis quand Chuck Bass voyait-il une danseuse fantomatique lui lancer son serre-tête depuis la piste du Victrola ? Non, vraiment, il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui…

Il traversa d'un pas mal assuré le bar toujours désert et interpella le barman désœuvré derrière le comptoir.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez les laisser entrer maintenant.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui, ce qu'il vit d'abord ce fut la longue file d'attente qui s'étalait sur le trottoir. S'arrêtant, il leva la tête et s'avisa que la nuit était déjà tombée. Il ferma les yeux et, un sourire aux lèvres, respira la douceur du soir. Etait-ce la rumeur de la foule s'engouffrant derrière lui dans le cabaret ou la fraîcheur de la nuit ? L'étau qui lui enserrait le crâne sembla se détendre un peu, et Chuck parvint à reprendre un peu ses esprits.

Il devait être minuit. Ce qui signifiait que, à raison d'un verre par heure, il devait en être à son onzième whisky. Pas mal… Il revenait à sa moyenne de seconde. La bonne vieille époque… Celle avant Bl…

Carrant la mâchoire, Chuck chercha des yeux sa limousine : finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas assez bu, une coupe de champagne ne lui ferait pas de mal… Découvrant le véhicule sagement garé le long du trottoir, il s'empressa de grimper à l'intérieur et, claquant la porte derrière lui, ouvrit le minibar. Sans réfléchir, il déboucha la bouteille et en but une gorgée à même le goulot.

- Et moi ?

Il tourna la tête, les yeux écarquillés. A l'autre bout de la banquette, Blair – petite robe noire, talons aiguilles noirs, bandeau noir- le regardait avec un faux air scandalisé et une mine franchement amusée.

- Tu m'avais habituée à plus de courtoisie par le passé…

Bouche ouverte, Chuck ne sut que répondre. Une étrange impression de déjà-vu le traversa. Le soir où elle l'avait rattrapé sur le toit du Victrola, il avait été spectateur de la scène, coupé de toute liberté d'action et de pensée par l'alcool et la douleur. Il avait été réduit à la laisser prendre les rênes sans la moindre résistance… Cette torpeur le gagnait à nouveau et voilà que, après l'avoir tant cherchée, après l'avoir tant voulue, maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main il était incapable de s'expliquer !

- Tu es là… fut tout ce qu'il parvint à bredouiller.

Blair fronça le nez et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air enjoué, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle manigançait une affaire … ou lorsqu'elle annonçait une bonne nouvelle à quelqu'un.

- Apparemment. Quoique, vu ton degré d'alcoolémie, tu ne dois plus être loin du delirirum tremens !

Bizarre… Cette fille était bien Blair et en même temps… Elle en faisait trop, ce n'était pas naturel. Comme si elle jouait son propre rôle. Sa Blair, en le voyant si mal, n'aurait jamais eu envie de plaisanter. Elle lui aurait pris la main et elle l'aurait aidé. Mais peut-être n'était-elle pas sa Blair après tout, peut-être croyait-elle encore que…

- Tu sais, cette fille…

- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle.

S'avisant de la sécheresse de son ton, elle reprit plus doucement :

- Je sais tout Chuck…

- Et tu es là.

Cela ressemblait à une affirmation mais ni l'un ni l'autre ni fut dupe : il s'agissait en fait d'une question. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Chuck, Blair s'arrêta un instant. Aussitôt, sa belle carapace fondit comme neige au soleil et c'est d'une voix un peu étranglée qu'elle répondit :

- Je suis là.

Alors il se jeta sur elle.

Il ne la laissa pas doucement approcher, comme lors de leur première nuit dans cette même limousine, où ses propres gestes avaient été empreints d'une légère timidité, d'une certaine gaucherie dont il avait été le premier surpris d'ailleurs, mais qu'il s'était ensuite expliqué: cette nuit-là, il avait fait pour la première fois l'amour à une femme.

Non, ce ne fut pas ainsi.

Ce ne fut pas non plus comme au retour de Blair, à l'aéroport, où il avait ressenti un désir frustré, contrarié, et en même temps teinté de soulagement.

Non. Ce fut encore différent.

Il se précipita sur elle comme un homme assoiffé se précipite sur une gourde d'eau, comme un animal fond sur sa proie, comme une mère tend désespérément les bras pour enlacer l'enfant qu'elle vient de mettre au monde. Un besoin vital, inexplicable, un instinct de survie que rien ne saurait contrarier. Il avait soif d'elle, il avait faim d'elle, elle était une partie de lui qu'on lui rendait enfin. Se jeter sur elle n'était pas un acte de violence : au contraire, c'était une réparation, il le sut dès que ses lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes. Comme si les deux morceaux d'un objet brisé étaient enfin réunis, formant à nouveau un tout sans lequel ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la moindre identité.

Et elle ressentait la même chose, il en était sûr. Il le pressentit à la manière dont ses petits doigts crochetèrent avec force sa nuque, comme si elle voulait encore le rapprocher d'elle. Il le sentit en parcourant des doigts son visage, le découvrant aussi contracté que le sien, aussi désespéré et conquérant. Et enfin, il le sut lorsque le bout de leurs langues se rencontrèrent, lorsqu'elles s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre avec autant de naturel que s'il avait croisé ses deux mains. Embrasser Blair était un de ces gestes si naturels, si innés, qu'ils en étaient irréfléchis : car qui songe à respirer ou à réguler les battements de son cœur ? Non, son cerveau n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour retrouver Blair. Il était Blair. Elle était Chuck.

Ils étaient Blair et Chuck.


	8. Chapter 8

**La nuit étend une nouvelle fois son sombre manteau sur le monde de l'Upper East Side, apportant un repos mérité aux bonnes âmes qui ont lutté pour rétablir la vérité.**

Dans son lit, Jenny parcourt un album photos remplis de souvenirs. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'arrête à une page vierge et y place un nouveau cliché de Rufus et Lily, riants et heureux.

*

**Malheureusement, si la vérité était la reine des vertus cela se saurait ! Le plus souvent, elle se révèle au contraire être un cheval de Troyes dont le seul but est de rouvrir d'anciennes blessures…**

Lily se glisse sous le drap, embrasse du bout des lèvres Rufus qui fronce les sourcils mais éteint docilement la lumière. Aussitôt, elle lui tourne le dos et, les yeux grand ouverts, laisse tomber le masque : son visage se tord en une grimace douloureuse tandis que ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

*

**Pire, la vérité peut briser. Alors attention à ce que les retrouvailles des uns ne viennent pas détruire le bonheur des autres !**

Serena s'approche de son père et s'arrête à deux pas de lui. Elle murmure quelques mots, tête basse. Keith pose un doigt sous son menton et soulève son visage. Découvrant toute la tendresse dans le regard de son père, Serena se jette dans ses bras.

*

**Alors, parfois, peut-être vaut-il mieux la fuir aussi vite que possible, tourner le dos à une révélation qui pourrait détruire les autres … et même soi-même!**

La tête appuyée contre le carreau de l'autocar, les écouteurs de son mp3 sur les oreilles, Scott regarde les lumières de New York s'éloigner peu à peu. Il tend son billet au contrôleur qui passe non loin de là. Sur le papier, il est écrit qu'il se rend à Boston.

*

**Peut-être que les plus heureux dans ce cas sont les dupés, ceux à qui la vérité a échappé et qui profitent de l'existence sans se douter un instant de leur bienheureuse inconscience !**

Dan et Nate sortent d'un bar en riant. Deux jolies filles passent devant eux et leur décochent une œillade. Dan, prêt à leur emboîter le pas, fait un signe de tête à Nate mais celui-ci lui prend le bras et l'entraîne dans la direction inverse. Dan, marchant à reculons, adresse de grands signes désolés aux charmantes demoiselles qui s'éloignent.

*

**Oui, les ignorants sont sans doute les plus fortunés…Alors qu'ils reposent du sommeil du juste pendant que la vérité leur file entre les doigts !**

Blair se glisse hors du lit. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Chuck, profondément endormi, et se dirige à pas de loup vers la salle de bain. Se jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir, elle allume le robinet et le laisse couler à flots. Dans le miroir, elle fixe la cuvette qui la nargue juste derrière elle. Elle pousse un soupir et, résignée, se tourne vers elle.

*

**Vous voulez savoir la suite ? Une seule solution : attrapez-moi si vous pouvez !**

**XoXo**

**Gossip Girl**

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

**Fin de l'épisode**

Retrouvez prochainement la suite dans le ...

_3x03 - Very sad things_


End file.
